Error de correspondencia
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Gakupo está muy interesado en una compañera de clases, pero no es capaz de confesarle su amor. Por esto le pedirá a Miku que le entregue una carta a Megurine Luka, una extraña chica que no pasará desapercibida a los ojos de Miku de ahora en adelante.
1. Capitulo uno - El trato

**Hola! Se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea y pues quise compartirla xD será un fic muy corto, a lo mucho cinco capítulos (si acaso no dos) jejeje! Y no crean que he olvidado mis otros fics, pero primero estaba muy concentrada en el final de "Los mensajeros de la muerte", luego me enfermé y cuando me recuperé tenía muuuuucho trabajo acumulado :/ En fin, ****esta semana publicaré el segundo cap de "Quisiera odiarte" ;)**

**Disclaimer: ¿Really? ¿Tengo que aclarar que Vocaloid no me pertenece? ¿No es eso obvio?... si me perteneciera estoy segura que no hablara español!**

**Error de correspondencia**

Era una linda mañana soleada. Perfecta para un paseo en el parque o quizás dormir hasta tarde. Lástima que era lunes y tenía clases. Esa mañana caminaba por las calles muy tranquilamente una linda chica con una suave y delicada figura, que denotaba que aún estaba en desarrollo, tenía cabellos aguamarina atado en un par de coletas y sus ojos eran de un lindo azul marino. Vestía su sencillo uniforme de escuela que consistía en una simple camisa blanca, acompañada de una corbata roja, chaqueta azul y falda de cuadros azul de pliegos.

Ella llegó a la escuela temprano como siempre. Se dirigió a los casilleros, cambió sus zapatos y partió hacía su salón de clases para hablar un rato con sus amigos antes de que llegara el docente. Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando de la nada fue abordada por lo que parecía un borrón morado.

– Aahhhhh! – Gritó al sentir que era jalada al interior de un salón, que viendo en detalle estaba vacío.

– B-buenos días Hatsune-san.

Ella alzó su vista y encontró a su "captor" – ¿Kamui-san? – La verdad ella estaba bastante desconcertada, no comprendía por qué el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas la había abordado así.

– Je… v-verás Hatsune-san, yo… yo lamento haberte jalado así, pero necesito un favor y no sabía muy bien a quien acudir… y pues pensé que tú serías la más indicada para ayudarme… jeje… – Él reía nerviosamente mientras veía el piso… al parecer la baldosa le resultaba interesante.

Su explicación lejos de aclarar sus dudas, solo hizo que Hatsune Miku se sintiera aún más confundida. – ¿Eh? ¿Un favor?

– Si… esto verás, es algo muy sencillo… – Se notaba que el chico no sabía cómo expresarse.

– ¿Por qué un chico de tercero necesita un favor mío? ¿Por qué no le pides lo que sea que necesites a Gumi?

– mmm… estoy seguro que si llego a hacer eso, ella no solo se negará… se burlará de mi hasta que el último día de escuela… y pues como ya te dije no sé a quién acudir, cualquiera de mis amigos se reirá. – Comentó con un dejo de tristeza. – En fin, ¿me ayudarás? – Preguntaba el con un tono de ilusión.

– Claro, pero depende de que quieras. – Ella aún no comprendía que podía necesitar aquel joven, pero si estaba al alcance de sus manos lo ayudaría.

– B-bueno… quiero que entregues una carta.

¿Una carta? ¿Tanto alboroto por una simple carta? – ¿Solo eso? – Preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

– P-pues yo no he sido capaz de entregársela a ella… además, mis amigos insisten en que no tengo la más mínima posibilidad…

Ella ya empezaba a comprender un poco el asunto. Al parecer Gakupo gustaba de alguna chica y no era capaz de confesarse, por lo que le haría llegar sus sentimientos por medio de una carta. – ¿Y por qué no la colocas en su casillero?

Él suspiró resignado. – E-ella es muy popular entre los chicos. Su casillero se llena a diario de muchas cartas de sus admiradores y pues estoy seguro que si hago eso ella no la leerá.

– Pues colócala en su asiento, en su maleta, o… – Ella trataba de darle ideas al chico pero este parecía enfrascado en que ella sea su mensajero.

– No creo que funcione Hatsune-san. No quiero parecer un acosador.

– mmm no sé, no quiero entregarle una carta de amor a una chica… sería extraño.

– Pero la remitente no eres tú… – Él parecía ya casi rendido cuando recordó algo y se dirigió con mucha determinación hacía Miku. – Hagamos un trato. – Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la chica, quien giró su cabeza hacía un lado con un gesto que la hacía ver muy linda pero que indicaba que tenía su atención. – Si haces esto por mí, te prepararé todos los días un obento y te aseguró que todos los días será un plato con puerros.

Al oír tal propuesta Miku no pudo ocultar un gran brillo en sus ojos. Ella sabía muy bien que el hermano de Gumi cocinaba muy bien. Había probado en más de una ocasión sus deliciosos platos cuando había hecho pijamadas con Gumi y Rin en casa de su amiga peliverde. Sumando el hecho de que al parecer el conocía su debilidad por el puerro, hacía ese trato algo difícil de rechazar. – De acuerdo… ¿quién es la chica de tus desvelos?

Gakupo no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de triunfo. – Megurine Luka.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó confundida Miku.

El pelimorado se asombró ante la inquietud de Miku. – ¿No sabes quién es Megurine Luka? – El gesto de incógnita de Miku respondía por ella. – B-bueno ella es una chica de tercero, está en el mismo salón que yo. A decir verdad es nueva. Es una linda chica de cabellos rosados y ojos azules. Ha hecho mucha empatía con Meiko y Lily… ¿a ellas si las recuerdas no?

Miku trataba de recordar a esa chica, pero a su mente no venía ninguna chica con sus características… Por otro lado, claro que sabía quién era Lily, ella es la hermana mayor de Rin y Len, un par de gemelos amigos de Miku. La rubia siempre estaba acompañada de una castaña llamada Meiko, o al menos cada vez que iba a casa de los Kagamine estaba allí la castaña. Sinceramente no sabía que había una nueva integrante en el grupo…

– Claro… entonces, ¿dónde está esa carta?

Él sonrió ampliamente y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón azul un sobre algo arrugado. Miku enarcó una ceja… ese sobre se veía terrible. – Mira.

– ¿Piensas entregar esa carta en ese estado?

– ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó él.

Miku solo rodó sus ojos "_hombres" _pensó. – Se ve terrible… además. – Ella le arrebató el sobre morado de sus manos. – Déjame leer, quién sabe que habrás escrito.

– ¡Oye! – El chico no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Miku ya había sacado la carta del sobre. – No leas, es correspondencia ajena. – Se sentía morir de vergüenza.

Miku leyó la carta y frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto. No sabía qué era peor, si lo desaliñado del estilo o la ortografía. – Esto es terrible… más de lo que pensé. Yo no saldría con alguien que me entregue esto. – Dijo francamente, a pesar del rostro de dolor del chico. – Encima me dices que la chica es popular, ¿no? – Miku dirigió su mirada a su reloj de pulsera y abrió enormemente sus ojos, ya era muy tarde, no había sonado la campana, pero ella estaba lejos de su salón aún. – Hagamos algo, durante el receso me señalas a la chica y yo te ayudo a redactar nuevamente la carta. Ahora tengo clase así que hasta luego. – Y tras decir esto no esperó respuesta del chico, ella salió corriendo hacía su salón.

Cuando llegó se sostuvo de la puerta para recuperar el aire, en ese mismo instante sonó la campana y se apresuró a entrar al aula. Encontró a sus tres amigos cómo siempre, sentados hablando tranquilamente, o eso parecía. – Entonces levanté mi mano y le dije buenos día senpai, ¿y saben que hizo? Él me sonrió. – Rin hablaba con mucha emoción. Miku ya se suponía de quién hablaba. El día anterior ella había decidido dar un saludo de buenos días a su amor platónico, Shion Kaito y al parecer lo había logrado de forma exitosa.

Eso la hizo pensar un poco, todos últimamente parecían muy enamorados. Rin solo sabía hablar del peliazul. Len había tenido progresos en su plan de conquista con Gumi, quien parecía estar muy feliz con la situación y ahora Gakupo también se subía al barco de los enamorados. Ella se preguntaba si también se enamoraría perdidamente de alguien, quizás eso ocurriría algún día, pero estaba segura que no sería ese día.

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el saludo de Len. – Hola Miku… ¿por qué tan tarde? – Sus amigos la miraban extrañados, ella usualmente era muy responsable y siempre llegaba temprano. Aunque en realidad no era tarde, no era usual en ella llegar con el toque de la campana.

– A esto que fui abordada por… – Pero no terminó de hablar ya que el docente ingresó al salón, además pensaba que era mejor no comentar nada con ellos, especialmente frente a Gumi.

Las clases trascurrieron con mucho normalidad hasta que sonó el timbre del receso. Ella salió con sus compañeros de clases hacía el patio. Sin embargo al llegar a este y ver a Gakupo que hablaba muy animadamente con Kaito y Kiyoteru recordó su trato, por lo que sin una pizca de nervio y sin hacer caso de los gritos ahogados de Rin se dirigió a ellos.

– ¡Hola! – Saludó alegremente. Ella usualmente era una chica muy energética y que irradiaba alegría, pero la promesa de una semana de almuerzo con puerros logró hacer que su energía se notara hasta Neptuno.

– Hatsune-san. – Saludó con un tono indiferente Kiyoteru.

– Hola Miku-san. – Saludó alegre Kaito. – ¿Cómo está Rin? – Preguntó tratando de ocultar su interés.

– Ah esto bien… Kamui-san. – Fue lo único que dijo. Él pelimorado le dio una mirada a sus amigos y luego hablo tranquilamente.

– Chicos ya vengo, voy a hacer una pequeña diligencia con Hatsune-san. – Los otros dos se extrañaron pero ignoraron el asunto para seguir hablando.

Miku y Gakupo se fueron caminando hacia el otro lado del patio. Gumi, Rin y Len miraban asombrados la escena.

– ¿Qué hace Miku hablando con el idiota de Gakupo? – Preguntaba muy desconcertada Gumi.

– ¿Qué le habrá dicho Kaito-senpai a Miku-chan? – Len y Gumi observaron a la rubia con sus ceños fruncidos.

– ¿Sabes que hay un mundo más allá de Shion-senpai, verdad? – Peguntó Len.

– Claro que lo sé… pero él es tan encantador.

– Eso no responde a mi pregunta. – Decía ya un poco enojada Gumi.

En otro lado del patío Miku sacó su obento mientras se sentaba en una mesa junto a Gakupo. – ¿Ves a esa chica? – Señaló a una mesa donde habían tres chicas, reconoció de inmediato a Meiko y a Lily, pero había una tercera que juraría no haber visto nunca.

En efecto era una chica pelirosa de ojos azules como Gakupo había señalado en la mañana. Pero él no le había dicho que era una chica sumamente hermosa. Sus facciones combinaban tan perfectamente. Su sonrisa era preciosa. Su cabello rosa se veía tan suave y poseía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Un pecho bien dotado, pero que no se veía vulgar, caderas pronunciadas, cintura delgada… en conclusión, era la muer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Ya comprendía porque tanto alboroto con ella.

Miku solo pudo asentir. Estaba tan impresionada que sus palabras no salían de su boca. – Bueno ella es Megurine Luka. – Comentó Gakupo con un tono soñador, sacándola de su ensoñación. Miku ahora estaba muy segura que no iba a olvidar ese nombre.

Ellos almorzaron tranquilamente y luego pasaron lo que quedaba del receso escribiendo una mejor carta. Gakupo estaba muy feliz. Pero tendría que esperar. Miku insistía que buscará un nuevo sobre y hoja y transcribieran lo que habían escrito entre los dos… bueno ella en realidad, este chico no parecía tener ya neuronas en su cabeza, además de comparar a Luka con una berenjena en cada párrafo. Miku incluso se preguntó si Gakupo quería declararse a la pelirosa o a una berenjena.

Ella se despidió de Gakupo una vez sonó el timbre que indicaba que el receso había acabado. Regresó donde sus amigos, a los cuales con tal de desviarlos de preguntas incomodas y sin respuestas le comentó a Rin que Kaito había preguntado por ella. El revuelo de la rubia fue tal que Gumi no tuvo chance de preguntar nada.

Las clases finalizaron y Gakupo volvió a abordar a Miku, le entregó un nuevo sobre que estaba en mejor estado. Lastimosamente no encontró uno morado por lo que este era azul marino. Él le indicó que Luka hacía parte del club de natación, por lo que la encontraría en la piscina de la escuela.

Miku caminaba dando saltitos y con las manos en la espalda. De solo pensar en que no tendría que preparar su almuerzo por una semana y encima tendría puerros ya podía sentir que dejaba una mancha por donde iba caminando.

Llegó al edificio de deportes e ingresó. Se dirigió a la piscina cerrada y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. En efecto como había dicho Gakupo Luka estaba allí. Lo que él no le advirtió es que ella solo llevaría puesto su vestido de baño escolar.

Miku olvidó por un instante como respirar. Aquella chica era demasiado hermosa, el vestido de baño se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sus pechos se veían firmes, sus piernas eran largas, su cabello rosa estaba mojado pero solo la hacía ver más sexy.

Miku sacudió rápidamente sus pensamientos. Ella no podía estar soñado despierta con la chica que gustaba su amigo. Si bien el hecho de que a ella le gustaran las chicas eso no significaba que aquella chica también. Se veía tan femenina que era absurdo pensar que ella tenía alguna posibilidad.

Ahora su pulso cardiaco iba más rápido y sus nervios se duplicaron, ella ya había aceptado que los chicos no eran lo suyo, pero entregar una carta ya era otro asunto. Puede que ella no fuese el remitente pero el solo pensar en la situación y viendo a quien iba dirigida hizo que sintiera como si fuese ella la que hubiese escrito la carta.

La chica de coletas aguamarina se quedó de pie en la entrada. Estaba muy nerviosa, se preguntaba si podría asumir esto como un entrenamiento cuando ella fuese capaz de confesarse a alguna chica… bueno de momento nadie le gustaba, pero en algún momento ocurriría. Y pues la misma Megurine no contaba, ella era la chica que le gustaba a su amigo. Aunque si lo rechazaba suponía que tendría el camino libre, ¿no?

Notó que varias chicas se iban a las duchas mientras que la pelirosa recogía sus cosas. Esta era su oportunidad. Caminó lentamente hasta que quedó frente a ella. La chica le daba la espalda por lo que no había notado su presencia.

Miku se aclaró la garganta. – ¿M-Megurine-san?

La pelirosa detuvo sus acciones y se volteó lentamente hasta encarar a la chica que la había llamado. Al notar quien era alzó una ceja extrañada. – ¿Si Hatsune-san?

Miku abrió sus ojos debido al asombro. – ¿M-me conoce?

La pelirosa le respondió con una sonrisa. – Claro… ¿no eres la chica que siempre está con los hermanos de Lily?

Ah era por eso que la conocía. – S-sí.

Y luego de su respuesta algo tímida cayeron en un silencio extraño. La pelirosa la miraba con duda a aquella chica que tenía sus manos en su espalda y se había dirigido a ella de la nada. – Dime, ¿para qué me buscabas?

Ah claro recordó Miku porque estaba allí. – Ah esto v-venía a entregarte esto. – Poco a poco sacó sus manos de su espalda y estiró una de sus manos para entregar el sobre. La pelirosa ahora parecía asombrada. – Ah esto no malinterprete mis intenciones… solo soy un mensajero de un admirador secreto. – Dijo Miku con una sonrisa suave pero forzada.

La pelirosa alzó una ceja y tomó el sobre. – Gracias Hatsune-san… es muy amable de su parte.

Ya había hecho el trabajo y no tenía más que hacer o decir. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un milímetro. La vergüenza la estaba matando. – B-bueno ya me voy.

Miku iba a dar la vuelta para irse cuando la pelirosa se lo impidió. – Espera un momento. – Miku le dio una mirada extrañada.

– ¿Si?

– Es un poco tarde para que te vayas sola. Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa.

– ¿Eh?

– No será ningún problema. Me ha parecido verte en la misma ruta que tomo en las mañanas, por eso le pregunté a Lily tu nombre. – Decía con la cara roja la chica mayor. Miku estaba desconcertada. ¿Hace cuanto esa chica la había notado y ella ni sabía que existía? Si bien iban a mitad del curso, pero Miku de verdad no comprendía cómo no la había visto antes.

– C-claro. – Respondió con mucha timidez. El pensar caminar al lado de esa chica había hecho que una gran alarma se prendiera dentro de ella. Pensaba que quizás no era muy buena idea, pero por otro lado no podía negarse, esa joven era tan encantadora.

– Espera un momento y me cambio. Ya vengo y no huyas. – Dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras iba al baño.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Se preguntaba Miku. A ver, ella fue raptada en la mañana por Gakupo para que entregara una carta. El pelimorado le indicó quién era la chica, quien resulto ser la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, y Miku no podía negar que le había gustado demasiado. Ella entregó la carta al destinatario. Pero esta chica parecía más interesada en la mensajera que en la carta y ahora la acompañaría a su casa. Las cosas al parecer no habían salido cómo lo planeado. – Creo que estoy en un gran lío.


	2. Capitulo dos - La carta

**Hola! De verdad lamento no haber publicado el segundo cap de mi otro fic, pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir y desarrollarlo como quiero, y del crossover la inspiración se fue a neptuno :/ En fin, aquí el segundo cap de esta historia jeje Y de verdad no esperaba tantos reviews, favoritos y follows xD**

**Capitulo dos**

Era una linda mañana soleada. Perfecta para quedarse en la cama y hacer nada. Lástima que era martes y tenía clases. Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando de la nada fue abordada por lo que parecía un borrón morado.

– B-buenos días Hatsune-san.

Aunque ella ya sabía quién era su captor, levantó la vista para confirmar quién la había jalado así. – Buenos días Kamui-san.

– ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – Preguntó con mucha ilusión.

Miku quería evitarse este encuentro, pero al parecer sucedió antes de lo pensado. Suspiró resignada antes de contestar… y es que de recordar los hechos del día anterior se le revolvía el estómago.

_Ella se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el lugar a esperar a Megurine-san. Pensaba en los sucesos del día y cómo había terminado aceptando que esa chica la acompañara a su casa. De un momento a otro la puerta por donde había entrado la pelirosa se abrió, de ella salieron varias chicas que hablaban alegremente. Al parecer no la habían notado. Ella suspiró para seguir esperando, no pasado muchos minutos cuando sintió a alguien cerca de ella, alzó la vista y allí estaba aquella chica sonriéndole. _

– _Ya estoy lista Hatsune-san. ¿Vamos?_

_Ella asintió y se levantó del lugar, caminando detrás de la pelirosa. Se sentía abrumada y confundida. Por un lado una linda (muy linda) chica la acompañaría hasta su hogar. Pero por otro, esa era la chica que le gustaba a su amigo. Si ella estaba allí junto a Luka era precisamente porque le entregaría una carta donde Gakupo expresaba su interés por ella. _

_Salieron de la escuela, Miku no había dicho una sola palabra y caminaba detrás de Luka. La pelirosa pensó que ella no se pondría al corriente del ritmo por lo que se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. _– _No seas tímida. _– _Y luego de esas palabras volvió a sonreír._ – _Deja de ir detrás mío. _

_Miku también detuvo su andar y se la quedó mirando. Lamentaba no haberla visto antes, así quizás se habría negado a entregar esa carta y no se sentiría tan mal. La peliaqua volvió a asentir y caminó nuevamente. Una vez llegó donde estaba Luka, ella reanudó el paso._

_Luka tomó el sobre aguamarina que tenía en la mano y sacó la carta. Comenzó a leerla al tiempo que caminaba junto a Miku, pero de repente frunció el ceño. _– _Dime_ _una cosa… ¿quién manda esta carta es hombre o mujer?_

_Miku la observó desconcertada. _– _Un h-hombre._

– ¿_Estas segura?_

– _Sí. ¿Por qué?_

– _Es que viendo la caligrafía y lo que dice… parece muy femenina. _– _Luka le mostró la carta y en efecto la letra parecía muy… femenina, sumando todos los adornos y colores empleados. Miku la analizó un momento, parecía mucho a la letra de Gakupo por lo que descartó que él le haya pedido a alguien que la transcribiera. Además, él mismo había dicho que no sabía a quién pedir ayuda… lo que deja lo evidente, Gakupo tenía letra de mujer._

_Miku ignoró la ligera sonrisa de Luka al decir eso. Siguió caminando sin responder nada. _– _Así que… _– _Luka reanudó la conversación._ – _¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?_

– _¿Eh?_

_Ella volvió a sonreírle _–_ ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? ¿Ya sabes, cuando no estás en la escuela?_

– _Bueno... _– _Miku dudaba responder, no comprendía a que venía esa pregunta. _– _Lo normal supongo, ver televisión, leer, escuchar música, cantar. _– _Miku hubiese dicho más cosas pero Luka la interrumpió._

– ¿_Sabes cantar?_

– _Esto… digamos que lo básico. _

_Luka frunció el ceño. _– _¿Cómo que lo básico?_

– _Es que hago parte del club de canto, pero estamos a mitad del periodo y yo apenas estoy cursando el primer año de secundaria, así que solo nos han enseñado lo básico._

_Luka asintió en aceptación. _– _Ya veo… ¿y qué clase de música te gusta?_

_Para Miku esto estaba tornándose muy extraño, Luka estaba muy interesada en saber cosas de ella. _– _A… de todo un poco._

_Luka se rio de su comentario. _– _Eso no es posible, todos tenemos algo preferido. _–_Y al decir eso la miró fijamente._

– _Pues me inclino un poco por el pop y el pop dance._

– _Interesante… _– _De repente cayeron en un silencio algo inquietante, Luka parecía buscar un tema de conversación y Miku quería salir corriendo de allí. _– _¿Siempre has sido amiga de los hermanos de Lily?_

_Definitivamente esa chica buscaba como sea un tema de conversación con ella y estaba muy interesada en conocerla al parecer, eso solo hizo sudar frío a Miku. _– _Si, desde siempre hemos estudiado juntos… me alegro que no nos separaran de salón._

_Luka seguía asintiendo y pensando en que más preguntar, ya estaban llegando a su destino y sentía que él tiempo había volado literalmente. _– _¡Qué bien! Yo también tenía amigos en mi anterior escuela pero tuvimos que mudarnos a esta ciudad. _– _Miku preguntó con la mirada, a lo que Luka captó su expresión. _– _Ya sabes, lo de siempre, el trabajo de mi padre._

– _¡Oh! _– _En ese momento llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Miku y fue como si su burbuja estallara. _– _E-esta es mi casa, así que… gracias… _– _La chica de coletas no sabía que decir o cómo despedirse de Luka, dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa pero nuevamente la pelirosa le impidió irse así como en la piscina de la escuela._

– _Miku-san. _– _La aludida saltó al escuchar su nombre. _–_ Si me permites llamarte así claro._

– _Ah esto… ¿sí?_

_Luka sonrió ante los gestos confundidos que Miku hacía. _– _¿Puedo pasar mañana temprano para irnos juntas?_

– _¡¿Qué?! _– _Miku prácticamente saltó ante el interrogante de Luka._

– _Verás, yo vivo en la siguiente cuadra y pues es mejor ir y regresar a la escuela en compañía de alguien. _

_Miku no salía de su asombro, quería pensar que por una loca razón Luka solo quería ser su amiga... o eso esperaba ella. _– _Ah esto…_

_Luka pareció entristecerse un poco. _– _Si no quieres no hay problema. _– _La pelirosa le ofreció una salida pero ella de verdad que no podía rechazarla._

– _¡Claro! _– _Dijo sonriendo._ – _Mañana te espero temprano. _– _Y sin más Miku salió corriendo hacía su casa sin mirar hacía atrás. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y corrió a su cuarto. _– _¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? _– ¿_Era su imaginación o Luka había insinuado que la carta la había escrito ella? _– _¿Ahora que le diré a Gakupo? _– _Se preguntó un poco preocupada._

_Trato de ignorar todos los hechos de ese día y se centró en su tarea, un poco más tarde había calentado su voz y practicado una canción que se le había designado y finalmente cuando llegaron sus padres de sus respectivos trabajos cenaron juntos. _

_Al día siguiente efectivamente Luka pasó por ella. Por alguna extraña razón Miku se había esforzado mucho en verse bien. Se colocó una de sus camisas que guardaba para eventos especiales y que era muy blanca, el chaleco lo había lavado el día anterior, la corbata la anudó lo mejor que pudo y como nunca planchó su falda para que estuvieran bien marcado cada pliego._

_Salió a la puerta a esperar a Luka pero se encontró con que ella ya estaba allí. No sabía por qué pero le parecía que lucía mucho más linda que el día anterior. _– _Buenos días Miku-san. _– _Saludó cortésmente._

– _Buenos días Megurine-san. _– Contestó Miku. A lo que Luka frunció el ceño.

– _¿Megurine-san? Dime Luka._ – _Dijo despreocupadamente._

– _L-lo siento, pero usted es un alumno de tercero y… _– _Pero fue cortada._

– _Conmigo no te preocupes por esas cortesías y demás reglas sociales._

– _Aun así._

_Luka sonrió en silencio. _– _De acuerdo, dime como quieras. Mejor nos apuramos si queremos llegar temprano, ¿no te parece?_ – _Miku asintió y comenzaron a caminar a la escuela. Miku no quería hablar, esa chica la ponía sumamente nerviosa. _– ¿_Así que club de canto eh? ¿Harán algún tipo de evento donde podré verte?_

_Miku dirigió su vista a la chica que iba junto a ella muy asombrada. _– ¿_V-verme? ¿Por qué quiere verme?_

_Luka volvió a reír, se le estaba haciendo costumbre cuando estaba con Miku. _– _Me parece que tienes una linda voz, me gustaría escucharte cantar._

_El rostro de Miku era un buen ejemplar de rojo vinotinto. _– _B-bueno tengo entendido que habrá un concierto durante la semana cultural, pero yo aún soy de primer año por lo que a lo mucho y con suerte seré parte del coro general._

– _No importa, igual esperaré ansiosa esa semana. _– _Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta Luka._

_Miku abrió aún más sus ojos… ¿Esa chica e-estaba coqueteándole? _– Ah… – _Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada._

_El resto del camino que no fueron más de dos cuadras fue en total silencio. Llegaron a la escuela y se separaron debido a que sus salones estaban en lados opuestos. Antes de despedirse Luka le pidió que la esperara en la entrada para regresar juntas luego de confirmar que ambas tenían sesiones en sus clubes y salían a la misma hora._

_Miku se encaminó hacía su salón, pero Gakupo la había llevado de nuevo al salón del día anterior y allí estaba ella, preguntándose cómo explicarle a Gakupo la situación. _

– Entonces ¿Qué te dijo Luka? ¿Le gustó la carta? – Preguntó nuevamente Gakupo al ver en otro mundo a Miku.

Bueno ciertamente ella no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. – La verdad no lo dijo. – Respondió con calma Miku.

Él frunció el ceño. – ¿Pero tú que crees?

– Me pareció que sí.

Él no parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero no insistió más. – Bien, gracias Hatsune… quizás si me animo a escribirle de nuevo o comprarle algo, espero contar contigo. – Miku quedó en blanco ante esa insinuación de continuar siendo la mensajera de Gakupo. Iba a replicarle cuando un obento fue puesto ante sus ojos. – Aquí está el de hoy… como lo prometí te daré uno cada día durante una semana. – Dijo el pelimorado con una ligera sonrisa.

Ahora Miku se sentía peor, no solamente le había gustado la chica, no siendo suficiente Luka mostró cierto interés en ella, encima Gakupo hará sus almuerzos durante una semana. Comenzaba a pensar que este había sido quizás el peor trato que él haya hecho jamás.

– G-gracias Kamui-san.

Ella se dirigió a su salón. Ya era un poco tarde, en menos de dos minutos sonaría la campana, pero bueno no era su culpa. Al llegar al salón sus amigos la miraron raro. – ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó ella confundida por sus miradas.

– Miku. – Comenzó Gumi. – ¿Tú en que andas?

– ¿Eh?

– No te hagas la tonta. – Casi gritó Rin. Debido a un ligero golpe de su hermano habló con más calma. – Llegas "tarde" otra vez, además estás arreglada, tu uniforme se ve impecable, casi nunca usas esas cintas (que siempre te hemos dicho que son muy lindas) para el cabello, incluso estás maquillada. ¿Desde cuándo te maquillas?

Ella pensaba en cómo salir de esta pero por suerte su docente llegó al salón. Las clases de la mañana trascurrieron con total calma. Una vez en el almuerzo sus dos amigas la bombardearon a preguntas pero ella respondía vagamente.

– ¡Ya les dije que no me gusta ningún chico de la escuela! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me crean?

– Admítelo. – La señalaba con el tenedor Rin. – Te gusta alguien.

– ¡N-no!

– ¿Y por qué dudas? – Preguntó con picardía en su voz Gumi.

Miku ya no hallaba que decir, ¿y si les decía a sus amigos que no le gustaban los hombres? Estaba segura que no la rechazarían, pero aún no estaba lista para anunciarlo al mundo.

– ¡Ya les dije la verdad! Allá ustedes si no me creen.

Gumi y Rin comenzaron a especular cual sería el chico que probablemente le gustaba a Miku, ignorando por completo lo que ella decía. Len parecía ausente y no prestaba atención la conversación de sus tres amigas. El receso acabó y las clases continuaron normalmente, siguiente a las clases Miku estuvo en el salón de su club. Su senpai y presidenta del coro Miki la había felicitado por sus grandes avances y le dijo que si continuaba así incluso podría ganarse un solo o dúo durante el concierto del festival. Miku se emocionó mucho ante la posibilidad, sobre todo porque podría impresionarla a ella.

La peliacua se sacudió su cabeza fuertemente buscando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, mientras caminaba a la salida, donde al levantar la vista vio a Luka esperándola en la entrada como lo acordaron. Llegó hasta ella, se saludaron y caminaron hasta su casa, en el camino Luka continuó en su proceso de conocerse más una a la otra, por lo que le contó varias cosas a Miku y le preguntaba otras, como su color favorito, asignatura que más le gustaba, la que más odiaba...

Una vez en la casa de Miku, Luka se despedía pero en un último momento Luka decidió hacer una pregunta. – Miku-san.

– ¿Si? – Miku se volteó en dirección a ella mientras abría la puerta.

– ¿Tienes planes para el sábado?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Te gustaría ir a algún sitio conmigo? – Ante esa pregunta Miku quedó de piedra, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Aceptar alegremente o rechazarla alegando que un amigo de ella (el de la carta) estaba muy interesado en ella y no se le hacía justo con él? – Podemos ir por un café ¿qué dices?

**Les agradezco a todos los que me comentaron ^^ respondiendo jeje**

**iloveyugiohGX93: Thank you xD**

**votre ange: Jeje si estuve muuuuy enferma. En fin, no prometo nada con el número de caps.**

**jako. : Que linda ^^ tú siempre me alegras el día con tus lindos comentarios. Aquí el siguiente cap.**

**Kihara CJ: Te entiendo, cuando iba en la escuela muchas de mis amigas hacían cartas para sus novios/chico que le gustaba, pero también entre nosotras, hace poco encontré unas y see muy lindas estéticamente pero la ortografía... jajajajaja**

**RM: xD me alegro que te haya gustado, espero te guste este cap ^^**

**cami-rin-chan: Ah si Luka tsundere, la adoro pero no me sale por lo que termino escribiendo una dulce y tierna jajajaja Espero te guste este segundo cap.  
><strong>

**Dan: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado xD Aquí está la conti, espero te guste ^^**

**JM Scarlet: Hoooooola señorita ^^ me alegro tenerte en este nuevo proyecto =D Me alegro que te haya encantado. Jajajaja pobre Gakupo? jajajajajaja que buen chiste jajajaja Aquí la conti xD**

**FanRubius: No esperes más porque aquí está jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado ^^**

**Cheshire: See uno grande, pero aún no se le viene el agua encima jajajaja**

**Oh wow gracias, esos han sido muchos reviews para un primer capítulo jajaja en fin, espero les haya gustado este segundo y no sé cuando tenga el tercero, pero trataré de no tardar mucho.**

**Saludos! **


	3. Capítulo tres - El obento

**Capitulo tres**

Era una linda mañana soleada. Perfecta para hacer ejercicio o caminar al lado de una linda chica. Qué bueno que era miércoles y tenía clases. Esa mañana se levantaba de su cama muy contenta una chica de cabellos rosados. Se dirigió al baño, se aseó y se dispuso a colocarse su uniforme escolar. Tomó la mejor camisa, se anudó lo mejor que pudo su corbata verde que indicaba que era de tercer año, se colocó su falda azul a cuadros de pliegos, medias hasta las rodillas, zapatos, se maquillo un poco y estuvo lista para comenzar su día.

Tomó con calma su desayuno, se despidió de sus padres y fue caminando hasta la entrada de la casa de una linda chica de coletas peliaqua. Y es que ella aún no podía creer que la chica que llevaba observando desde que entró a aquella escuela se había dirigido a ella para entregarle una carta confesándole su interés. Aunque no comprendía por qué lo negaba. – Quizás es porque las dos somos chicas. – Se decía en voz alta mientras caminaba los pocos metros que las separaban.

Llegó al lugar y se recostó sobre la reja exterior esperando con una gran sonrisa mientras recordaba todos los hechos que la llevaron a conocer a Hatsune Miku.

_– ¿Cómo que nos vamos a mudar otra vez? – Preguntaba exasperada Luka a su padre. Ella ya no quería cambiar más de escuela. – Apenas llevo dos meses en esa escuela, ¿y ya voy a ser transferida a otra?_

_– Lo siento Lu-chan, pero no quiero dejarte sola en esta ciudad. Además esta vez será más estable, te aseguro que en la siguiente escuela podrás terminar el año escolar, luego podrás inscribirte en la universidad que quieras y no tendrás que mudarte con nosotros más._

_– De acuerdo. – Terminó aceptando de mala gana ella. – Pero, ¡prométeme que es la última escuela! _

_Su padre le sonrió. – Te lo prometo._

_Luego de aquella conversación ella se vio otra vez cambiando de ciudad con sus padres, a veces deseaba la suerte de su hermano mayor, que como iba a la universidad no tenía que estar cambiándose cada seis meses de ciudad. _

_Sus padres la inscribieron en la escuela más cercana a la casa donde vivirían, la cual quedaba a solo diez minutos caminando. Su primer día de clases fue normal, ella ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a esto de presentarse y no se esforzaba mucho en conocer a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, terminó haciendo muy buenas "migas" con las chicas que estaban al lado de su asiento, una chica rubia de ojos azules llamada Lily y la mejor amiga de ella, una joven de cabellos cortos café llamada Meiko._

_Por otro lado, no pasado más de un día en su nueva escuela muchos chicos trataron de hablar con ella e invitaban a salir, además con el pasar de los días su casillero se fue convirtiendo en un buzón de correspondencia. Luka siempre se había preguntado que tenía que hacer para que los hombres no se fijaran en ella._

_Todo en su vida parecía ser muy normal, hasta que un día Lily, no llegó a almorzar con ella y Meiko. Muy extrañada Luka le preguntó por la ausencia de Lily a Meiko. La morena en lugar de responderle la llevó a otro lado de la escuela mostrándole donde se encontraba la rubia._

_– Ella por lo menos una vez a la semana almuerza con sus hermanos. – En efecto Lily se encontraba sentada en la misma mesa con dos chicos que se parecían mucho. – Sí. – Dijo Meiko, por lo que Luka la miró extrañada. – Por si te lo preguntas, sí son gemelos, la chica se llama Rin y el muchacho Len, ellos van en primer año._

_Pero Luka no estaba viendo a los hermanos, sus ojos estaban fijos en la única chica que no era rubia en la mesa. Una joven de cabellos azul marino atados en dos coletas. – ¿Y quién es la otra chica? La de cabello aguamarina. – Preguntó disimulando lo que más pudo su interés. _

_– ¿Hatsune-san? Ella es amiga de Rin y Len, creo que desde siempre, o al menos siempre he visto a los tres juntos desde el kínder. Aunque en realidad son cuatro, pero no veo a Gumi._

_– Ya veo. – Fue lo único que dijo Luka. Aquella niña le había parecido lindísima y quería conocerla. Decir que le había gustado era poco. Pero, ¿Cómo acercarse a ella?_

_A veces Luka quería decirle a Lily que la acompañaría a almorzar con sus hermanos, pero ella sabía muy bien que Meiko se negaría. Por lo que simplemente observaba de lejos a Hatsune Miku, como le dijo Lily que se llamaba. Pronto notó que vivían muy cerca, que Miku era una chica muy alegre y amigable, siempre estaba acompañada de sus amigos, los gemelos y una peliverde llamada Gumi. Además de que era muy responsable, siempre llegaba temprano y al parecer tenía muy buenas notas. _

_Sin embargo, un día luego de terminar su práctica en el club de natación, el cual fue el único club que la acogió dos meses luego de iniciar clases, Miku misma se había acercado a ella y Luka no salía de su asombro. La peliaqua insistía en que solo era una "mensajera", y aunque esto podría ser cierto, la verdad es que Luka prefería pensar que la pequeña simplemente le apenaba admitir que era ella la remitente. _

_En cualquier caso a Luka no le importó quien enviaba la carta, Miku estaba frente a ella, sabía de su existencia y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de acercarse más a la chica que la desvelaba. _

Los pensamientos de Luka fueron interrumpidos cuando una sonrojada, pero muy bien arreglada Miku salió de su casa.

– Buenos días Miku-san. – Saludó muy alegre.

– Buenos días Megurine-san. – Al parecer todos sus intentos por escuchar su nombre de los labios de la peliaqua han sido un fracaso, pero ya lo lograría, o al menos eso pensaba ella, el que puedan caminar todos los días ya era un gran avance.

– ¿Ya pensaste en una respuesta? – Preguntó con un dejo de ilusión Luka, ella lamentaba que solo había conseguido un "_déjame pensarlo_" de parte de Miku el día anterior, en su propósito de conseguir una cita con ella.

– Ah esto… – Miku se veía algo incomoda. Luka no comprendía por qué, por un lado parecía estar también interesada en ella, pero por otro, parecía sentirse mal por ello.

– No te preocupes, no tienes que responderme ahora. Mejor vámonos a la escuela sino queremos llegar tarde. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, al menos ya había logrado conocerla más.

Caminaron en silencio un momento, Luka a veces lamentaba que su escuela estuviese tan cerca, era difícil comenzar una conversación con ella y cuando ya lograba avanzar algo llegaban a la escuela o a su casa. Hasta ahora lo único que ella sabía de Miku era que hace parte del club de canto, tiene dieciséis años, siempre ha vivido en aquella ciudad, le gustaban las matemáticas, odiaba el inglés, su color favorito es el aguamarina, le fascinan los puerros y no tiene novio o algún interés amoroso en alguien (Luka esperaba que ella no hiciera parte de ese grupo de "alguien").

– ¿Y qué tal va todo? – Preguntó Luka con el propósito de acabar ese horrible silencio.

– Normal, supongo.

– Claro. – Hablaba algo incomoda Luka… ¿por qué le era tan difícil hablar con ella? Luka nunca se había considerado tímida y hablar con los demás se le hacía fácil.

– ¿Y tú? – Luka miró confundida y asombrada, ¿Miku le había devuelto la pregunta? – ¿Cómo va todo? – Específico Miku creyendo que la confusión de Luka se debía a que no había hecho claramente su pregunta.

– M-me va bien… mejor de lo que pensaría. – Dijo sonriendo. Al parecer si estaba avanzando, lentamente, pero no estaba en un barco encallado.

Llegaron a la escuela y se separaron, los salones de primer año estaban en el lado opuesto de los de tercero, quedando los de segundo en la mitad. Luka ingresó a su salón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió a su asiento con rapidez, ignorando a todos a su alrededor, sobre todo un pelimorado que siempre parecía querer acercarse pero nunca lo hacía, Ka… algo se llamaba, Luka no lograba recordar su nombre.

– Buenos días chicas. – Saludó algo efusiva Luka a Meiko y Lily.

Ellas se miraron cómplice y Lily tomó la palabra. – La que parece que tuvo muy buen comienzo de día fue otra.

– Sí. – Completó Meiko. – Cuéntanos, ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta?

– ¿Al fin tú madre te dio atún de almuerzo?

– ¿Al fin tú casillero no estuvo más lleno que un autobús en hora pico?

– ¿Al fin el amor de tu vida te entregó una carta?

Luka observó a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido. Que ideas más locas tenían, aunque la última no estaba lejos de la realidad. – Nada. No ha pasado nada. ¿No puedo estar feliz sin razón aparente?

Sus amigas seguían observándola extrañamente. – Claro lo que tú digas. – La conversación hubiese continuado pero el docente ingresó al salón, por lo que ellas se acomodaron en sus asientos y dejaron la conversación para más tarde.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y cómo era costumbre en Lily ese día almorzaría con sus hermanos. Sin saber de dónde sacó el valor, Luka le dijo. – Ah esto L-Lily… si quieres hoy te acompaño…

Lily y Meiko quedaron sumamente asombradas. Luka hasta ahora no había mostrado mayor interés en las personas de su escuela y más aún en los hermanos de Lily. Pero la idea sonaba bien, a la rubia le agradaba la idea de que sus amigas se llevaran bien con sus pequeños hermanos. – Ok… ¿y tú Meiko? ¿Vienes o te quedas en esta zona de la escuela?

Meiko pareció pensárselo. – Mejor voy con ustedes, no pierdo nada saludando a los chicos y no quiero almorzar sola.

– Entonces vamos. – Dijo emocionada Lily. Meiko normalmente se quedaba por ahí cuando iba donde sus hermanos. Se alegraba que Luka se hubiese integrado, así no dejaba sola a su amiga.

Caminaron juntas hasta donde siempre estaban los gemelos con sus amigas. Luka estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría Miku al verla allí? Bueno estaba acompañando a su amiga, así que, ¿no sería tan raro verdad?

– Hola pequeños demonios. – Saludó Lily. – Hola Miku-chan, hola Gumi-san. – Todos voltearon hacia la voz de la rubia, pero se quedaron congelados al ver que no había llegado sola. Especialmente cierta peliaqua. – No pongan esas cara, es de mala educación observar así a las personas. – Dijo divertida la rubia. – Mejor saluden a mis amigas que hoy quisieron venir.

– Hola Megurine-san y Meiko-san. – Dijeron al unísono Rin y Len.

– Hola Lily-san, Sakine-san, Megurine-san. – Les siguió Gumi.

Pero faltó un saludo, Miku se había quedado congelada al ver allí a la pelirosa. – ¡Hola Miku-san! – Dijo muy alegre Luka, dirigiéndose primero a Miku que a los demás, a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos.

– ¿Se conocen? – Len se aventuró a inquirir lo que todos se preguntaban.

– Ah esto… – Dijo algo roja Miku, ella no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo explicar que le había hablado a Luka por qué Gakupo le pidió que le entregara una carta de amor, sin que Gumi estallara en risas? ¿Qué Luka no se había pensado que ella era la remitente y mostraba cierto interés en ella misma, sin decir que pensaba que Luka al igual que ella gustaba de las mujeres? ¿Y que llevaban días yendo y viniendo juntas a la escuela, sin que sus amigos le reclamaran no haberles dicho algo cómo eso?

– Sí. Nos conocimos hace unos días. – Dijo cómo si nada Luka en lo que se sentaba en una silla.

Los demás presentes de la mesa quedaron un poco extrañados, pero decidieron ignorar el asunto y sobre todo el profundo rubor en la cara de Miku. Rin y Len comenzaron a hablar con Meiko, colocándose al corriente, Gumi con Lily hablaron sobre las travesuras de los gemelos y Miku comía silenciosamente al lado de Luka.

Todo era normal hasta que Len notó algo extraño. – ¿Nee Miku? – La aludida le dirigió la mirada en muestra de que le daba toda su atención. – Ese obento no es como el de costumbre. Se ve demasiado completo para haber sido hecho por ti.

Todos los demás colocaron su atención en la peliaqua. – Si Miku, desde ayer has traído uno muy diferente al de siempre. – Comentaba Rin.

– Ahora que recuerdo, ayer y esta mañana nii-san hizo un obento extra, y el tuyo se parece mucho a ese obento extra… – Señalaba con su tenedor al obento de Miku. Luego pareció recordar algo. – Además, él desde hace unos días ha estado comprando puerros…

Miku quedó con sus palillos a medio camino de su boca… rayos ahora sus amigos pensarían quien sabe qué. Ella no sabía que decir… ¿cómo explicar que ese era su pago por darle una carta a Luka? – Ah esto…

– ¡¿Kamui-san te dio ese obento?! – Preguntó sumamente sorprendida Lily, mientras que Meiko se veía algo enojada. – ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa berenjena?!

Todos en la mesa miraban a Miku expectantes de su respuesta, excepto Luka quien se veía devastada. Además trataba de recordar de donde le sonaba el nombre Kamui, que por alguna razón se le hacía muy conocido.

– ¡Ooooh! – Rin pareció comprender algo. – ¿Por eso es que te has estado arreglando mucho últimamente?

– ¿Por eso almorzaste con él hace unos días? – Remató Len.

La mente de Luka comenzó a trabajar cuando escuchó lo último dicho por los gemelos. Ella ya comprendía por qué Miku no quería salir con ella en una cita el sábado. Lo más probable es que ya tuviera planes con ese tal Kamui, estuviese enamorada de él y solo la veía a ella como una amiga. La pelirosa solo observaba en silencio todo mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía en muchos pedacitos y luego esos pedacitos eran rotos en otros nuevos.

Mientras que Miku solo buscaba una explicación del porque su vida se tornaba cada vez más complicada.

**xD ya sé ódienme muhahahaha**

**Oh wow en serio me tiene sorprendida el hecho de ver que les ha gustado ^^ Gracias xD Y no crean que tengo mucho tiempo, pero esta historia se escribe solita y es muy sencilla xD**

**jako . s . mendoza: Vaya me alegro haberte sacado de tu aburrimiento xD espero haberlo hecho con este cap también, además de hacerte reír un poco. **

**cami-rin-chan: Miku tímida se te hace rara? Vaya! Ah si ella debería aceptar... quizás en el siguiente cap xD Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero este también xD**

**Kihara CJ: Oh pobre Gakupo, lo trato de lo más mal... quién lo manda enamorarse de MI pelirosa... ah esto digo la pelirosa de Miku xD Si oye, yo me metí en más de un lío por andar de cupido jajaja**

**RM: Sabes me ahorraré el comentario con el "mas, mas dame mas!"... Me alegro que te guste la historia y pues Miku anda con su remordimiento de conciencia... pobre. **

**DemashiadoZuajBITCH: Ahhhhhhhh mis ojos, quema, quema, cómo puedes escribir LukaxGakupo? jajaja! Ya en serio, te me cambiaste el nombre :o En fin, entonces este capítulo vino muuuucho más rápido aún? jajaja Nooooooo, no dejes que Gakupo haga eso, Luego Luka-chan morirá de tristeza.**

**Ohhhhh Lemon-sensei que bueno tenerlo de nuevo por una de mis historias xD y yo que iba a preguntar si querían lemon, pero viéndolo entre los lectores ni para que pregunto cierto? xD See la tenía en la mira hace rato jajajaja... Si, yo también la envidio, pero bueno... ya ves que la muy tonta no le acepta...**

**nagisa-chan: Oh gracias que linda ^^ No sé cuáles has leído pero gracias. Ah si Miku a veces es medio densa pero bueno ya tendrá su cita con la sexy Megurine... Oh por cierto no te preocupes ya continuaré "Quisiera odiarte" Pero ese fic es más complicada la idea por lo que no he tenido el tiempo de escribirla como quiero, pero de que la continuo lo hago.**

**Ya veo que a todos les causó gracia lo de Gakupo con letra de mujer, para ser sinceras a él no lo veo muy varonil la verdad jajajaja... pobre, que no se me note el odio lol**

**Saludos!**


	4. Capitulo cuatro - Aclaraciones

**Hoooooooooola! Llegó la autora que le gusta hacerle bullying a sus lectores... ¿no se habían dado cuenta? jajaja!**

**Capitulo cuatro – Aclaraciones**

Era una linda mañana soleada. Perfecta para hacer muchas cosas productivas. Qué bueno que era sábado y podía dormir hasta tarde. En su cama se incorporaba una chica peliaqua, su cabello totalmente suelto era un caos y sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando al sol. Dirigió su vista al reloj sobre la mesa, indicándole que eran las ocho y veintidós.

– Mejor me levanto. – Se dijo así misma. Se dirigió al baño y tomó una larga ducha mientras pensaba en lo extraña que había resultado ser su última semana.

_– ¡Oh tendré que decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa berenjena idiota! – Decía entre enojada y protectora Meiko. – ¿Cómo se atreve a intentar cortejar a nuestra Miku-chan? – Dijo levantando un dedo en alto. – En cuanto lo vea… – Meiko continuó despotricando a Gakupo con un aura oscura, los demás en la mesa decidieron que era mejor no hablarle a la morena en ese instante o podrían ser víctimas de algún tipo de ataque de parte de ella._

_Mientras Rin le hacía muchas preguntas a Miku. – ¿Te gusta Kamui-san? ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? ¿Por qué te da el almuerzo? ¿Por qué no almuerzas con él? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?_

_Gumi por su parte estaba consternada… ¿su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas saliendo? ¿Qué seguiría luego? ¿Ella será una famosa pop idol virtual? – Aunque también explica por qué Gakupo ha estado más contento últimamente. – Decía un poco para sí misma._

_Entre tanta confusión Luka logró preguntar. – ¿Kamui? ¿Quién es ese? – Si el aura alrededor de Meiko era oscura, la de Luka era aterradora. _

_– El que te mira como idiota en las mañanas, a la salida, durante el almuerzo, en cada cambio de clase, durante clases… – Respondió como si nada Lily ignorando el ambiente asesino alrededor de Luka._

_Ahora el objeto de odio de Luka ya tenía rostro, el tal Kamui era ese chico que todas las mañanas intentaba hablarle y la miraba todo el tiempo, ella había pensado que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero parece que es del tipo que corteja a varias chicas. Pero si ese chico estaba interesado en Miku, ¡tendrá que pasar sobre ella para conquistarla! Megurine Luka no es una chica que se rinda fácilmente. Ella estaba bastante segura que su interés no era unidireccional, ella de que provocaba algo en Miku lo hacía. Además no iba a permitir que una chica tan linda y dulce como Hatsune Miku cayera ante los encantos de un mal intento de príncipe azul. _

_Indiferente de los pensamientos de la pelirosa, Lily pareció analizar la situación y cayó en cuenta de algo. – Oh lo siento Miku, ¡supongo que no querías escuchar eso! _

_Miku solo abría y cerraba su boca sin saber que decir, ella quería aclarar el malentendido pero no sabía cómo. La chica no hallaba donde meterse… ¿Por qué carajos había aceptado tal trato? ¿Maldita la hora en que todo empezó? ¿Quizás había sido abducida para realizar tal labor? ¿Por qué Kamui tenía que saber su debilidad por los puerros? Eso de hacer de cupido siempre sale mal. Entre su desespero por arreglar las cosas terminó gritando algo que empeoraría su situación. – ¡NO ES ÉL QUIEN ME GUSTA!_

_Todos quedaron en silencio viéndola extrañados por su repentino ataque de histeria… Rin fue la primera en reaccionar y mostró una sonrisa juguetona ante lo dicho por la peliaqua. – Pero si te gusta alguien, ¿eh?_

_El rojo del rostro de Miku solo era comparable con el color de su corbata. Ahora sí que no sabía dónde meterse. – E-eso no es a-así. – Y mientras decía eso no pudo evitar ver al fin a Luka, algo que no había podido hacer desde que se sentó a su lado. Y en parte se alegró ver que cambiaba su rostro de uno lleno de dolor y furia, a uno asombrado para luego tener una tenue sonrisa. Pero en parte la hizo sentir un ligero malestar por mentir de esa forma._

_– Entonces, ¿por qué diablos mi hermano te da el almuerzo? – Preguntó exasperada por la situación Gumi._

_– B-bueno… eso es p-porque le hice un favor hace poco. – Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo. Ella no quería especificar qué clase de favor era._

_Y en ese momento algo hizo click en la mente de Luka… ¿entonces la carta si venía de alguien más? Ahora que ella recuerda había visto a Miku hablando con un chico hace unos dos días mientras parecían escribir algo y esa misma tarde Miku le había dado la carta alegando que ella solo era un mensajero. Sin embargo, contrario a todo pronóstico Miku mostró interés por ella... Ahora todo estaba claro para la pelirosa, Miku sí gustaba de ella, pero se sentía mal al traicionar de alguna manera a su amigo que confió en ella... Luka sonrió mientras que sentía poco a poco reconstruirse su corazón._

_– Bueno eso tiene más sentido aun. – Dijo Gumi. _

_– Si tienes razón. – Continuó Lily. – Ese idiota solo sabe ver a la rosadita. _

_Luka salió de su mundo fantástico ante tal forma de mención. Observó a Lily con una ceja en alto. – ¿Rosadita?_

_– Si tú, ¿quién más? _

_– ¡No me llames rosadita! Tengo nombre y es LU-KA. – Aclaró acentuando cada silaba. _

_– Si, si lo que digas rosadita… lo que quiero saber ahora es quien es el dueño de los afectos de nuestra pequeña Miku… _

_– Lily-nee tiene razón. – Apoyó Rin. – ¿Quién es? – Preguntó mirando a su amiga fijamente. _

_Todos los demás volvieron a mirar a Miku esperando una respuesta; en especial una chica pelirosa, mientras que no sabía a donde huir. – ¿Q-quién qué? – Se hizo la desentendida, cuando sus amigas iban a replicarle sonó la campana, salvándola momentáneamente de un interrogatorio. – ¿Escucharon eso? – Se levantó rápidamente. – Ya es hora de regresar a clases. – Y sin más salió corriendo a su salón._

_– ¡Miku no huyas! – Gritaron los gemelos al tiempo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo tras de ella, a lo que Gumi los siguió rápidamente._

_– Estos jóvenes de hoy día. – Dijo con -muy fingida- aura nostálgica Lily._

_– ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? – Le preguntó Meiko en lo que se levantaba de su silla. _

_– Ustedes arruinan cualquier ánimo._

_ – Y a ti te faltan algunos tornillos. – Meiko pasó a ver a su compañera pelirosa en busca de apoyo pero la encontró mirando con un rostro de ensueño hacía donde los chicos se habían ido corriendo. – ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Preguntó extrañada la morena._

_– ¿Eh? – Respondió distraída._

_– Deja a la rosadita quieta. _

_Fue muy extraño que Luka no dijera nada sobre el apodo. Pero decidieron no molestarla por una vez. – Vámonos al salón que se nos hace tarde luego._

Miku salió de la habitación del baño, se dirigió a su armario y tomó ropa algo ligera y cómoda para estar en la casa. Bajó a la sala, se preparó un desayuno rápidamente y comió con calma. Una vez terminó pasó a hacer su tarea, la cual por suerte no era mucha debido a que había adelantado en la semana. Una vez terminó todos sus deberes se dispuso a ver televisión, luego de un rato se preparó el almuerzo y cuando terminó vio la hora. – Mejor me voy a alistar. – Se dijo en voz alta y mientras se dirigía a su cuarto nuevamente se tomó un momento para pensar en cómo había terminado aceptando una cita con Megurine Luka…

_Miku fue corriendo a su salón ignorando a cualquiera a su paso, pero pensó que allí podía ser interrogada por sus amigos mientras el maestro llegaba. Cambió el rumbo sin dejar de correr y abrió una puerta abruptamente, se tomó un momento para tomar aire agachada con sus manos en las rodillas, levantó la vista dándose cuenta que había terminado en la habitación de su club, pero dicha salón no estaba solo, ya que la presidente del club estaba practicando una canción en el piano. _

_Miki la quedó viendo extrañamente. – ¿Si Miku-San?_

_– Ah esto… h-hola Miki-senpai. – Respondió con una risa nerviosa._

_– ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora… y hoy? _

_– Ah esto… – ¿Cómo explicarle su situación?... ahs ella ya estaba cansada de ocultar todo lo que pensaba y la verdad necesitaba con quien hablar. – ¿P-puedo hablar contigo…? – La aludida solo alzó una ceja en forma de interrogación. – Es de algo p-personal… pero si no puede no hay prob…_

_Miki sonrió a su pequeña kohai – Claro Miku-san, dime que te atormenta. _

_Miku suspiró con algo de alivio, pero aún se sentía algo nerviosa. – Buuuueno las clases van a empezar y no quisiera falt…_

_La interrumpió nuevamente su senpai. – Por eso no te preocupes, te daré un pase. _

_– Oh esto…_

_– No seas tan tímida. _

_Miku volvió a suspirar, lo mejor decir las cosas sin rodeos, necesitaba urgentemente el consejo de alguien, porque ya sus pensamientos la tenían muy confundida. – Bueno, todo empezó el lunes, Kamui-san me pidió que entregara una carta a la chica que le gusta y…_

_– Megurine-san._

_– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe que es ella?_

_– Todos lo saben… ese hombre ve a la pobre Megurine-san como un trozo de pastel. – Al ver el rostro de Miku le terminó de aclarar. – Voy en la misma clase que Kamui-san y Megurine-san._

_– Oh bueno… yo me negué en un principio pero Kamui-san me convenció alegando que si entregaba la carta me daría el almuerzo por una semana, me aseguró que tendría puerros y la verdad fue muy difícil negarme._

_– Ujum. – Miki mostraba total interés en la historia de Miku._

_– Bueno, la carta era un desastre así que durante el almuerzo le ayudé a arreglarla._

_– Eso explica porque almorzaste con él ese día._

_– ¿Ehhhhhh? – Decía devastada Miku. – ¿Tú también lo notaste?_

_– Creo que todos lo notaron… fue algo extraño de ver… pero continua. – Decía con un movimiento de su mano derecha Miki._

_– Bueno al finalizar la jornada de los clubes le entregué la carta a Megurine-san, pero ella al parecer piensa que soy yo la remitente y no que alguien más la envió._

_– ¿En serio?_

_– Si… y lo peor del asunto no es eso. – Miki la veía expectante. – A ella no parece molestarle que yo sea la remitent…_

_– ¿!Le gustas!? – Al parecer Miki tenía la manía de interrumpir a las personas. _

_– E-eso parece._

_– Y a ti también te gusta, ¿no?_

_– ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué dices eso? – Miki solo le dio una mirada que decía "¿crees que no me di cuenta?"_

_– Por la forma en que hablas de ella y te brillan los ojos._

_– ¿N-no es raro?_

_– Miku, no puedes pasarte la vida complaciendo a los demás, quizás sea raro, pero eso no va hacer que tus sentimientos cambien. _

_– Quizás tengas razón…_

_– Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?_

_Miku negó con la cabeza. – Desde entonces Megurine-san ha estado acompañándome a mi casa luego de la escuela y me espera en la puerta de mi casa todas las mañanas, ya que al parecer vivimos muy cerca la una de la otra. Y me pregunta muchas cosas, pareciera quiere conocerme más. – Miki asentía en muestra de total atención. – E incluso ayer me invitó a salir… pero no sé qué hacer, si aceptarla o no, porqu…_

_– Porque es la chica que le gusta a tu amigo, amigo al cual decidiste ayudar._

_– Si… y como si no fuese suficiente…_

_– ¿Todavía hay más?_

_– Sí para mi desgracia… Lily-san siempre ha almorzado una vez a la semana con sus hermanos…_

_– Los gemelos Kagamine._

_Miku asentía. – Sí, bueno hoy durante el almuerzo no sé por qué no llegó sola, junto a ella estaban Meiko-san y Megurine-san._

_– ¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?_

_– Que Rin y Len notaron que mi obento era diferente, entonces Gumi se dio cuenta que mi obento había sido preparado por su hermano. – Miku ya estaba que lloraba… de forma algo exagerada claro. – Entonces todos incluyendo a Megurine-san piensan ahora que quien me gusta es Kamui-san… _

_– Vaya, que lío en el que estas._

_– ¡Sí y no sé qué hacer!_

_– No has pensado que ser sincera sería una buena opción._

_– ¿Qué tratas de decir?_

_Miki suspiró y rodó sus ojos, a veces su kohai podía ser algo densa. – Que le digas a tus amigos la verdad, que te gustan las chicas, en especial Megurine-san. Que le informes a Kamui-san que todo el asunto de la carta salió mal. Finalmente te recomiendo que le digas la verdad a Megurine-san y aceptes la cita con ella… ah y sobre todo, deja de aceptar el obento de Kamui-san jajaja!_

_– Se escucha tan sencillo, pero en la práctica no lo puedo concebir._

_Miki ofreció a su pequeña y mejor pupila una sonrisa de comprensión. – Ya verás que es lo mejor._

_Miku asintió. Habló un momento más con su senpai y luego ella le dio un pase para que no tuviera problemas con su maestro por llegar tarde luego del receso._

_De esta forma Miku volvió a su salón, al entrar sus amigos le dieron una mirada que preguntaba donde había estado pero ella se hizo la desentendida. Durante el cambio de docente ellos la confrontaron. _

_– Ahora sí Miku, ¿puedes explicar tu extraño comportamiento? – Preguntaba algo amenazante Rin._

_– Y si no hablas, torturaré a Gakupo… no creo que quieras eso, ¿verdad? – Completó Gumi. Sin saber que quizás Miku si quería eso, por meterla en semejante lío y sobre todo por babear todo el día por Luka… no, por lo último no, se regañaba mentalmente. ¡Ella no podía estar celosa!_

_Miku hizo una mueca de malestar, al parecer no tenía de otra. Ella solo miraba hacía la puerta del salón pero el maestro aún no ingresaba. – Ah esto…_

_– ¡No vengas con tu "ah esto" ahora! – Rin ya parecía salir de sus casillas._

_– ¿Es que acaso no confías en nosotros? – Preguntaba preocupado Len._

_– N-no es eso, es que no sé cómo decirlo. _

_En ese instante para la mala suerte de Miku –si es que podía ser peor– entró un docente anunciando a la clase que su profesor estaba enfermo y que tenían el tiempo de la clase para estudio autónomo. _

_– Creo que ahora no tendrás excusa. – Comentó Rin con una sonrisa que lanzó una corriente terrorífica por la espalda de Miku._

_– N-no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar de esto._

_– Oh no Miku-chan no escaparás esta vez. – Dijeron Rin y Gumi a la vez, mientras acorralaban a su amiga en su asiento. _

_Len como siempre hizo caso omiso de las acciones de sus amigas, aunque le interesaba saber quién era la persona que le gustaba a Miku, él esperaría a que Miku se sintiera con el valor de decirles._

_La rubia y la peliverde seguían esperando la respuesta de Miku, mientras que ella las miraba con horror desde su silla. – ¡Oh Rin, parece que Miku-chan quiere recordar viejos tiempo! – Dijo con voz cantarina Gumi._

_Miku las observó con más horror aún en sus ojos. – D-de acuerdo, ¡todo menos eso! – Y es que solo recordar las maldades que les hacían sus amigas cuando ella se negaba a contar algo le daba escalofríos, normalmente iniciaba con un ataque de cosquillas, luego varios pellizcos, luego buscaban algún bicho raro y lo metían en su maleta… ahora que lo pensaba no era tan terrorífico, pero quien quita y hayan evolucionado sus maneras de tortura._

_– Así se habla Miku-chan. – La voz de Rin solo asustó más a la peliacua._

_– Bueno… la persona que me gusta… – con cada palabra hablaba más bajo, por lo que sus amigos tuvieron que acercarse a ella cada vez más. – es… es… u-una c-chica. – Ya está, lo dijo al fin._

_– ¿Tanto alboroto por eso? – Preguntó Rin._

_– ¿Eh?_

_– Llegué a pensar que nunca lo admitiría. – Continuo Len ignorando por completo a Miku._

_– ¡¿Eh?!_

_– Si, pensé que tomaría más tiempo. – Ahora era Gumi quien la ignoraba. _

_– ¡¿EH?!_

_– No te preocupes Miku-chan, ya sabíamos que lo tuyo no eran los chicos. – Comentó con una sonrisa Len._

_– ¿Eh?_

_– Si, por eso nos extrañó tanto que estuvieras interesada en Gakupo-nii. – Dijo Gumi._

_– ¡¿Eh?! _

_– Yo estaba preocupada de que quisieras fingir el que te gustaran los hombres con la berenjena con patas. – Terminó Rin._

_– ¡¿EH?!_

_– Deja esa cara de sorpresa… – Len le decía sonriendo. _

_Miku solo pudo colocarse muy roja, al parecer sus amigos siempre supieron de sus gustos y es que la sorprendida con su confesión fue ella. – ¿C-cómo lo supieron?_

_– Miku-chan, tú eres tan fácil de leer… – Empezó Len, pero como siempre le siguió su hermana._

_– Además de la forma en que mirabas a las chicas, en especial a Ia-sensei, nuestra profesora de ciencias en primaria._

_El rojo en la cara de Miku solo pudo incrementarse, ¿se habían dado cuenta de eso? Se preguntaba mareada. Ella solo ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa del pupitre y no levantó la cabeza hasta que llegó el siguiente docente. _

_Una vez acabadas las clases salió corriendo huyendo del salón y de sus amigos, no soportaría una broma más, además del interrogatorio del que sería víctima, ya que nunca dijo quién era la chica que le gustaba. Al llegar a la entrada como siempre encontró a Luka esperándola. Miku había pensado que luego del episodio del medio día no le hablaría más, pero al parecer se había equivocado mucho con respecto al comportamiento de los demás aquel día. _

_– ¡Hola Miku-san! – La saludó alegremente._

_– H-hola Megurine-san. – Le devolvió el saludo, se quedaron viendo en silencio un momento y luego comenzaron a caminar sin intercambiar palabra._

_– Entonces… – Comenzó a hablar Luka una vez estuvieron algo lejos de la escuela. – El remitente es Kamui-san ¿eh? – Miku la miraba atónita ahora. – Fue fácil de deducir dada tu respuesta… supongo que el favor fue darme la carta y el pago los obentos. – Miku asintió admitiendo que todo lo que había dicho Luka era verdad. ¿Es que ella es tan fácil de leer que todos saben lo que pasa por su cabeza? El asunto empezó a preocuparse por el asunto. _

_Por otro lado a Luka le entristeció un poco el hecho de que la carta no la había escrito la peliaqua, pero se alegraba de haberla recibido, gracias a eso había podido al fin hablar con ella, ser un poco su amiga y quizás en un futuro ser algo más._

_Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Miku. Reuniéndose de valor Luka volvió a preguntar. – Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado?_

_Miku la observó un poco asombrada y un poco feliz, se alegraba que Luka comprendiera la situación a pesar de todo el lío que causó. – ¿E-en una c-cita?_

_– Si quieres que sea una cita. – Dijo en un tono despreocupado Luka, aunque por dentro muriera de nervios._

_– Me encantaría. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa, al parecer Miki-senpai tenía razón, ser sincera era lo mejor, aunque ahora se preguntaba cómo le explicaría la situación a Kamui-san._

**Algo me dice que nunca saben que esperar de mi jajajajaja…**

**KagamineIkumi: jajajaja ese era el chiste jajaja! ah si el kokoro de Luka, no te preocupes, ya su mente dejó de imaginar cosas que no son :P Cómo carajos le vas a quitar a Miku su Luka? Nonono xD Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^ espero que te guste este también xD Quisiera qué? qué es eso? Me quieres odiar(? xD**

**rawr-uke: Ya tranquila, mira que no va a sufrir mucho, incluso ya Miku aceptó salir con ella en una cita =D Gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic... ah una nueva fan... ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos tengo ("Su otro yo": No le creas, nunca la ha llevado!).**

**Shinobukun: Sabes cuantas veces he respondido esa pregunta? Jajaja Sí me encanta, me fascina, es mi hobbie verlos sufrir muhahahaha… Mira sin que Miku soltara todo ya aclaró la cosa jajaja o al menos un poco xD En eso tienes toooooooda la razón, ya estuviera en sus pantalones hace rato jajaja!**

**Kihara CJ: Bullying es poco :v Vaya todos como que odian al duque jajaja la canción tiene buen ritmo, no has escuchado la versión de Luka? jajaja solo quería verlos insultándome xD pero ya se aclaró todo, o bueno algo, Miku aún tiene cosas que explicar. Te comprendo, yo también pensé en cobrar por mis servicios... ok si suena raro jajaja Pero hacer de cupido es muuuuy peligroso ¬¬ Cómo que tú tabla? Esa es mía... ah esto digo de Luka! xD **

**Lemmon-sensei: Hola sensei! Sí para mi siempre será mi sensei (sobre todo en el lemmon) jajajaja Sabes yo juraba que cuando dijiste dándole duro te referías a Miku dándole a Luka unos cuantos golpes en la cara no en otros lugares... jajaja Mira actualicé pronto y encima arreglé el lío jajaja ves que no soy tan mala? **

**cami-rin-chan****: Cómo lo hice? Pues escribí hasta ahí y decidí dejar el resto para el siguiente capítulo… eh? no era esa tú pregunta? jajajaja! Te cae bien mal intento de hombre "sexy"? How? jajaja see es que Miku es un libro abierto con letras muy grandes jajaja pobre. Puedes repetirlo cuanto quieras, igual hice este fic porque quería una Luka linda y tierna xD, además de hacerle bullying a Miku jajajaja!**

**Estefany: Gracias ^^ me alegro mucho que te guste, aquí la continuación.**

**Nagisa-chan: En serio? Vaya logré emocionar a alguien y encima es mi admiradora =D Ya, ya calma, la pobre Miku ya ha aclarado un poco la cosa jijiji O/ / /O dime que es broma! No leíste "Y así empezó todo", verdad? dime que no por favor... esa cosa es un desastre TT-TT no sé que tenía en la cabeza cuando lo escribí... en fin gracias por pensar eso de mis historias, pero no las considero a todas buenas, solo algunas xD Qué me quieres qué? Odiar? Por qué si yo soy tan buena(?**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, miren que lo hice lo más largo que pude, además de publicar rápido, aclarar el malentendido y terminar con la promesa de una linda y muy cursi cita xD Ya no pueden decir que soy mala! … a menos que ahora digan que los dejé con la intriga de la cita jajajaja!**

**Saludos!**


	5. Capitulo cinco - La cita

**Hola! Lamento la demora, es que tenía mucho trabajo… por cierto si alguien les dice que me dedico a hacer barquitos de papel muy pequeños en la oficina, no le crean(?… en fin, aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero no decepcionar xD**

**Capitulo cinco – La cita**

Era una linda mañana soleada. Perfecta para una cita. Qué bueno que era sábado y tenía una con la chica que le gustaba. La emoción en ella era tan desbordante que a pesar de que no había dormido bien por imaginar todos los escenarios posibles aún tenía energía. Luka aún no salía de su asombro, al final Miku acepto salir con ella y no solo eso, ¡era oficialmente una cita!

Luka se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su armario, que importa si son las siete de la mañana y su cita comenzaría en ocho horas, tenía que planear muy bien todo. – Mmmm este es demasiado corto, mmm demasiado rosa, demasiado azul. – La pelirosa sacaba faldas, camisas, vestidos y demás de su armario, pero no encontraba nada que la convenciera. Su estómago le indico que ya era de su desayuno, por lo que decidió bajar a buscar con qué saciar su hambre.

Al llegar al primer piso dejó muy asombrado a sus padres. Su madre dejó de atender lo que tenía frente a la estufa y su padre quedó con su café matutino a medio camino de su boca. – Hija, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? – Interrogó su padre.

– ¿Estás enferma? – Continuó su madre, y es que Luka se caracterizaba por odiar madrugar, pero llevaba toda la semana levantándose a tiempo y saliendo temprano para ir a la escuela. Bueno eso podía significar que estaba madurando y decidió ser responsable. ¿Pero su hija despierta muy temprano un sábado? Eso era algo extraño de ver.

– No. – Dijo como si nada tomando asiento en la mesa aún en pijama. – Solo tengo hambre.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, esa chica se traía algo entre manos y ellos averiguarían que era. – Luka, hoy iré a hacer compra… ¿algo en especial que quieras? – Interrogó como si nada su madre mientras llevaba el desayuno a la mesa. Si algo más caracterizaba a Luka era su amor por el pescado, sobre todo el atún y ella por lo general acompañaba a su madre a comprarlo, según ella porque su madre no escogería el mejor.

– Mmm no, nada en especial. – Dijo tomando un primer bocado de su taza de arroz.

Ahora si era oficial, esa chica estaba ocultando algo. – ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó su padre con un ligero tono de picardía.

– Si, ¿por qué? – Interrogó ella de vuelta a su padre, mientras comía algo de su sopa de miso. Levantó la mirada y vio a sus padres observándola con una mirada entre curiosa y divertida, y en ese momento ella cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo, por lo que casi se congeló en su silla.

– Luka. – Dijo con un tono cantarín su madre. – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

Ella tragó saliva sonoramente, no había forma de escapar del interrogatorio que tendría de parte de sus padres. Ella usualmente no les ocultaba secretos ni nada; aunque tampoco es que pudiera, pero no sentía que era el momento para hablarles de Miku. – N-nada. – Dijo algo nerviosa ella.

– ¿Estás segura? – Su madre dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina para encararla.

– S-sí. – Y ese fue el detonante para que sus padres terminaran de armar el puzle que tenían delante.

Y como si se tratara de una batalla, el primero en atacar fue su padre. – ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

– ¿Q-qué chica? – Luka se hacía la desentendida… aunque no es que le saliera muy bien el tono despreocupado usual de ella.

– ¿Es linda? – Continuó su madre.

– ¿Q-quién?

– ¿Es mayor o menor que tú? – Sus padres parecían ignorar sus respuestas y solo lanzaban más preguntas.

– ¿La conociste en la escuela?

– ¿Ya le hablaste?

– ¿Saldrás hoy con ella? – La última pregunta sonó más a una afirmación que interrogante. Luka no comprendía como se dieron cuenta de todo, ella por lo general tenía un semblante indiferente y difícil de leer por cualquiera… pero no era así con sus padres.

– N-no sé de qué hablan. – Dijo totalmente roja.

– mmm algo me dice que es una chica difícil. – Comentó su padre.

– Sí. – Confirmaba su madre. – Lo más probable es que ni siquiera le haya hablado…

– E-eso no es así. – Luka se defendió, pero luego se dio cuenta del grave error… aquella mañana fue algo larga para ella, sus padres no dieron tregua y al medio día sabían hasta de la existencia de Gakupo.

Soltando un gran suspiro ingresó al fin a su cuarto, creyó que sus padres no frenarían el interrogatorio, es que su padre incluso no se adentró en su estudio con tal de sacarle información sobre la chica que la traía loca. – Si hubiese sabido no bajo. – Se comentó a sí misma.

La pelirosa se adentró en el baño de su habitación para alistarse. Retiró su pijama y entró en la ducha, al salir reanudó su tarea de escoger algo presentable para su cita. Al final terminó usando una falda negra de pliegues con un doble falso rosa, un suéter rosa que le gustaba bastante con un estampado en forma de un extraño instrumento de viento, una chaqueta negra y botas negras. Pasó a secar su cabello, dejándoselo suelto usando únicamente un cintillo negro, Finalmente se maquilló un poco, usando un rímel para resaltar sus ojos, algo de rubor y brillo de labios.

Al bajar de nuevo su padre hizo un silbido de aprobación. – Vas con todo, ¿no? – Luka solo lo ignoro, al igual que la mirada entre juguetona y picara de su madre, tomó sus llaves, cartera con suficiente dinero ahorrado de su mesada y salió de su casa.

Una vez fuera soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado, ¿es qué no tenía suficiente con los nervios de la cita, como para que sus padres le hagan semejante interrogatorio? A Luka siempre le ha sorprendido de la capacidad de sus padres de leer sus pensamientos. Ella piensa que incluso ellos descubrieron su sexualidad antes que ella, ya que cuando decidió confesarles sus gustos ellos no parecieron ni impresionados ni importarles mucho el asunto.

Luka caminó los cincuenta y siete pasos que separaban su casa de la de Miku y es que hasta los pasos había contado. Se acercó a la entrada y tocó el timbre, luego de un momento una linda (a sus ojos) peliacua abrió la puerta.

Luka sintió quedarse sin aire, frente a ella estaba una Miku muy diferente a la acostumbrada. Para comenzar tenía el cabello suelto, el cual fluía naturalmente hasta su cintura. Estaba maquillada de forma sencilla pero que resaltaba sus ojos azul marino. Llevaba puesto un vestido de verano blanco, acompañado de accesorios de color turquesa, así como su pequeño bolso de mano y zapatos del mismo color.

– Hola Miku-san. – Saludó alegremente Luka.

– ¡Hola Megurine-san! – Saludó Miku con un poco más de entusiasmo de siempre, se sintió algo tonta por lo que trató de clamarse. – Eh esto… pasa ya estaré lista.

A Luka lejos de molestarle la excesiva energía de Miku le alegró en gran medida, ella no era la única emocionada. La pelirrosa ingresó a la casa notando que no había nadie dentro, esto la extrañó bastante, ahora se preguntaba dónde estaban los padres de la peliacua.

Miku subió las escaleras que estaban al fondo de aquella sala y bajó rápidamente con un saco turquesa como todos sus accesorios. El turquesa debe ser su color favorito, pensó Luka. – Ahora si estoy lista. – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa Miku.

– Entonces, ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Luka con otra sonrisa igual.

Miku solo asintió, salieron de la casa. Miku aseguró la puerta con sus llaves antes de salir. Caminaron un momento en silencio extraño, no era incomodo o cómodo, solo era un instante para calmarse y adecuarse a la nueva situación, Miku nunca había salido en una cita y Luka estaba preocupada que a la peliaqua no le gustará lo que tenía planeado para ella.

En un instante ya lejos de la casa de Miku, Luka no aguantó más la curiosidad por lo que le preguntó. – ¿Por qué no había nadie en tú casa hoy?

Miku la observó un momento antes de contestar. – Mis padres están en el trabajo y no tengo hermanos. – Contestó como si nada.

Esa simple respuesta le hizo darse cuenta a Luka que quizás Miku siempre estaba sola en casa. No quiso seguir el tema por lo que lo cambió. – ¿Lista para la primera parada?

Miku de repente recordó que estaba en una cita y se sonrojó un poco. – S-sí, pero aún no me has dicho a dónde vamos.

Luka le dio su mejor sonrisa. – Ya verás.

Miku estaba tan intrigada, lo único que había acordado con Luka era la hora y lugar de encuentro, a las cuatro de la tarde ella la iría a buscarla a su casa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación del metro, Miku sentía que los nervios la matarían, podía sentir sus latidos en su oído, las manos le sudaban y se sentía tonta al ver tan tranquila a Luka. La pelirrosa verdaderamente le gustaba y mentiría si dijera que no quería ser más que amiga de ella, por lo que no quería arruinar el momento.

Luego de un tiempo en el metro llegaron al centro de la ciudad, caminaron hasta la entrada de un cinema, Luka no quería lo típico, pero por más que se rompió la cabeza pensando donde llevar a Miku no se le ocurrió nada distinto.

Vieron las diferentes películas en cartelera y escogieron una que se veía muy interesante. Hicieron la fila, y cuando llegaron a la caja solo quedaba una entrada para esa película. Luka lamentaba no haber hecho una reservación, observó a Miku y le preguntó si le interesaba otra película, pero antes de que ella respondiera la cajera le indicó que solo quedaban entradas para una película de terror; que al concepto de Luka se veía muy mala, y una comedia romántica, Luka solo podía pensar lo cliché que sería. Al final escogieron la de "miedo".

Luka compró los tiques, que quedaban en la parte inferior a un lado del cinema, por lo que ella se volvió a lamentar por no hacer una reservación. Entraron e hicieron la fila para comprar los snack. Pensando en lo tradicional pidió un par de palomitas de maíz más dos bebidas, con la mala suerte que el encargado se quedó embelesado con su escote por lo que derramó toda la bebida sobre su camisa y falda.

Miku no aguantaba la risa por la situación, mientras que el rostro de Luka mostraba una expresión de furia muy mal disimulada. Ella dirigió sus azules ojos al chico, con unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo desaparecer. El joven volvió a llenar su vaso, además de disculparse muchas veces. Entregó todo pero Luka de la rabia no tomaba las cosas, por lo que Miku las tomó.

Entraron al cinema y ya Luka lamentaba estar allí. Se sentaron en sus sillas, las cuales no daban la mejor vista. Cuando Luka creyó que nada podía ser peor, detrás de ellas había un grupo de chicos, los cuales desde que se sentaron hasta que inició la película comenzaron a coquetear con ella y Miku.

Durante la proyección de la película ella se la pasó aburrida. La cinta aparte de predecible y absurda tenía muy malos efectos, no comprendía como en algunas escenas algunas chicas gritaban de susto. Miku en cambio solo se reía, al parecer era del tipo que se ríe de las películas de terror. Eso o tiene un humor un tanto negro.

La película le pareció eterna, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, mala idea. Se supone que las citas son para conocer a la otra persona, pero en un cine no se puede hablar sin molestar al de al lado. Al fin terminó la película y la pelirroja estaba tan agradecida de salir de allí. Ahora irían a la siguiente parada. – Bien, ahora continuaremos con la agenda.

– Qué solo tú conoces. – Dijo divertida Miku.

– Ujum. – Fue la pobre respuesta de Luka mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la entrada de una sala de arcade. Luka pensó que sería divertido, con lo que no contó fue que estuviese cerrado. – ¡¿Es broma?¡ – Fue lo que dijo junto con una expresión de incredulidad.

Miku como podía aguantaba la risa, no podía creer la mala suerte de Luka. – Oh vamos, no es tan malo, todavía podemos ir a otro lado.

Luka mostraba un rostro algo abatido. – Si, supongo.

– ¿Había algo más en el itinerario? – Preguntó despreocupada Miku.

– Bueno… – Vaciló Luka.

Oh y como se lamentaba de su respuesta, si tan solo le hubiese dicho a Miku que tenía algo más planeado y hubiese pensado rápido, ahora quizás no estuviese haciendo una larga fila para abordar un juego mecánico que se veía aterrador, al lado de una hiperactiva chica.

– ¿Es necesario que nos montemos en esa… monstruosidad? – Preguntaba agobiada una pelirrosa al ver la montaña rusa frente a ella.

– ¿Quién entra a un parque de diversiones y no va a la montaña rusa?

– Bueno, hay quienes no les gusta.

– ¿y tú estás en ese grupo de personas? – Miku cada vez le era más difícil no burlarse de las caras que hacía Luka.

– No, no… – Decía "como sí nada" la pelirrosa, gesto que Miku no se creyó y solo aumentó sus ganas de reírse. – En todo caso, ¿por qué es la primera atracción a la que nos montamos? Usualmente se comienza con cosas más… suaves.

Miku la observó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Alguien tiene miedo?

– No. – Caminaron un poco más, se montaron en los carros sobre rieles y para su muy mala suerte Miku no quedó a su lado. Ella comenzó a revisar las condiciones del carrito, no confiando del todo. La atracción dio comienzo y como lamentaba no haberse negado. Nunca en su vida había gritado tanto.

Una vez abajo ella se tambaleaba de un lado a otro al no poder caminar en línea recta, mientras que Miku la seguía de cerca con una mano sobre su boca para evitar reírse. – Y ahora escogerás tú.

– Vale… ¿pueden ser el carrusel? – Dijo con un tono de aparente suplica Luka.

– ¿Carrusel? ¿Qué tienes 5 años? – Miku le siguió un poco el juego a la pelirrosa. – ¿No prefieres los carros chocones? [N/A: o Autos chocadores, Carros locos, Coches chocones, o como se llamen en su país].

– No sé… los caballitos son bonitos. – Decía con cara de borracha Luka.

Miku comenzó a pensar que hablaba en serio. – ¿Eres consciente que en el carrusel vas a dar vueltas?

Y ante esta pregunta Luka pareció reaccionar. – Sí, tienes razón. Vayamos a los carros chocones. – Luka cambió su semblante y modo de hablar a uno serio.

Ya se encontraban en medio de la pista. Luka Miraba fijamente a Miku con un semblante serio y de reto, mientras que la peliaqua la miraba divertida. Sonó la alarma que indicaba el inicio de la atracción y comenzaron a chocarse con varias personas antes de poder acercarse donde la otra. Sin embargo, cuando Luka estaba a punto de chocar contra Miku que quedó de espalda a ella por un ataque repentino de un chico, a Luka le dejó de funcionar su carro.

Ella desesperada presionaba su pie contra el acelerador pero no funcionaba y en un instante se sintió sacudida, al ver quien había sido notó una mirada aguamarina. Trató de dirigirse hacia ella, pero fue sacudida por otro golpe de otro carro y así. Al final del tiempo de duración del juego ella estaba tan mareada que ya veía dos Miku.

– ¿Y ahora? – Inquiría tan tranquila, que Luka se preguntaba como ella la pasaba tan bien con todo esto.

– Ah esto… que tal… – Luka miraba a todos lados hasta que vio algo "tranquilo" o al menos lo más tranquilo en todo el sitio. – ¿la casa embrujada?

Miku dirigió su mirada a aquel sitio y luego volvió a Luka. – ¿En serio? ¿La casa embrujada?

– Oh bueno… es lo más tranquilo que veo.

– Nah, prefiero… – Miku comenzó a ver todo el sitio. – Ya sé, el barco pirata.

Luka miró aquella atracción con una mirada de terror. – ¿E-el barco pirata?

– Sip, a menos que te de miedo. – Dijo Miku en un tono espeluznante… según ella, mientras mov+ia sus dedos frente a Luka.

La pelirrosa solo suspiró pesadamente, mientras caminaba hacía la fila. Exactamente, ¿cómo terminó así? Luego de muchas atracciones algo terroríficas su garganta ya le dolía de tanto gritar.

– ¿Será que podemos hacer algo tranquilo? – Preguntó algo agobiada Luka.

– ¡Claro! Solo dime que quieres…

A Luka le pareció gracioso el comentario, cada que ella sugería algo a Miku le parecía aburrido y terminaban en algo terrorífico nuevamente. – Bueno ya es algo tarde. ¿Qué tal la noria?

– Me parece bien. Buena forma de acabar la tarde divertida.

Contrario a todo pronóstico, Miku acepto. Caminaron hasta la fila y compraron el tiquete en una de las casetas, pero cuando Luka iba a entregarlo al encargado de la noria, el papel salió volando. Luka algo asombrada quedó mirando cómo se elevaba por los aires aquel pequeño trozo de papel, antes de reaccionar y salir corriendo. ¿Es que su día no podía ser peor?

Miku ahora sí que no aguantaba la risa por lo que se reía abiertamente. Aquella pelirrosa al parecer tenía muy mala suerte. Todos sus nervios se habían ido y se sentía muy cómoda al lado de ella. Y aunque su cita haya sido tan extraña se había divertido mucho.

Al final Luka no pudo recuperar su pase, por lo que tuvo que comprar uno nuevo. – Que linda se ve la ciudad desde aquí. – Decía Miku tranquilamente mientras se elevaban por el aire a una velocidad aceptable y en un objeto de aceptables condiciones.

– Sí, es linda.

Luka supuso que este sería un buen momento para preguntarle a Miku si le gustaría salir con ella… en plan citas, no ser novias. Pero el día había resultado tan agotador que prefirió no hacerlo. Por lo que simplemente se quedaron allí calladas observando el paisaje y disfrutando del tranquilo movimiento de la noria.

Una vez en tierra, Luka le propuso a Miku ir a algún sitio a comer. La peliaqua no vio ningún problema a ello. – ¿Segura que puedes? – Luka la quedó mirando por lo que continuó. – Con lo mareada que estas, pensé que tú estómago era un caos.

– N-no estoy mareada. – Dijo Luka con un suave sonrojo que solo logró hacer que la sonrisa de Miku aumentara más. Vaya sí que se ve linda, pensaba Miku.

– Claro, lo que digas. – Luka iba a replicar, pero Miku continuó. – ¿A dónde iremos a comer?

– Ya verás. – Respondió ella.

– ¿Al menos estará abierto? ¿O no te tiraran nada encima? – Preguntaba muy divertida una chica de cabellos aguamarina.

Luka llevó a Miku a un lindo restaurante al lado del mar. Ella estaba encantada y Luka sentía que al fin pudo hacer algo bien en el día. – Aquí son expertos en sushi, es el mejor que he probado. – Le aseguró con orgullo Luka.

Miku observaba detenidamente el menú y arrugó su nariz lindamente. – No creo que sea el mejor. – Dijo algo triste.

– ¿Por qué? – Luka estaba asombrada ante el comentario, ni siquiera había probado la entrada.

– No tienen nada con puerros.

Cuando pensaba que todo iba bien a ella se le dio por llevar a su cita al único lugar donde el puerro no estaba en el menú. – Podemos ir a otro sitio.

– No te preocupes. Tampoco es el final del mundo.

Continuaron hablando todo el rato, tratando de conocerse más entre ellas. El ambiente era bastante cómodo y alegre, Miku se reía de las caras de miedo de Luka en todo momento en el parque y Luka trataba de convencerla de que era "actuación".

La cena terminó y decidieron caminar bajo la luz de la luna bajo por el malecón de la playa. Todo el ambiente era muy romántico y propicio para una declaración. Luka se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a su acompañante. – ¿Miku?

La aludida miró fijamente a Luka ante la mención de su nombre. – ¿Sí?

Luka estaba a punto de hablar cuando una gran ola salida de ella no sabe dónde atacó de forma desprevenida mojándolas a las dos de pies a cabeza. La pelirrosa no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir… ¿es que su día no podía ser peor?

– Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… – Chilló de repente. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas? Yo solo quería pasar un buen rato con la chica que me gusta, luego llevarla al cine a ver una buena película, luego jugar algunos juegos en una arcade y luego cenar en un lindo lugar, para luego decirle que me parece la chica más linda que he visto y luego pedirle que salgamos en otra cita y luego a otra hasta lograr conquistarla y luego pedirle que sea mi novia… ¡NO ESTO!

Pero luego de su diatriba Luka se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y una estupefacta Miku la observaba en silencio… por lo visto su día si podía ser peor… se quedaron viendo en silencio por un eterno minuto.

– ¿M-Miku? – Dijo algo nerviosa Luka.

Ella solo la miraba seria y en silencio, hasta que decidió dejar de torturar a la chica que le gustaba diciéndole con una gran sonrisa. – Claro Luka, me encantaría salir contigo.

**Nee pensé que ya le había hecho mucho bullying a Miku... ya era la hora de Luka, no? jajajaja! **

**En fin, hora de-de-del bullying, esto digo de contestar sus lindos reviews :v**

**KagamineIkumi: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ aunque sigo sin entender por qué quieres que te odie :v siii pobre, ellos la leen como libro. Bueno al parecer sus consejos funcionaron xD En fin, espero te haya gustado la cita jijijiji**

**jako . s . mendoza: Me alegro que te gustara... y pues esta vez fue el turno de Luka(? jajaja siii pobre, le hacen bullying todo el tiempo, espero este te haya echo reír ^^ ehhh ya verás que pasa con Gakupo *risa malvada***

**Lemmon sensei: Me alegro que le siga gustando tanta locura xD Espero con paciencia ese cap a ver como se dan jajajajaja mi no comprender, qué es pasar piola? y pues espero hayas reído con este xD**

**Shinobukun: Aquí otro cap xD espero te guste jeje ohhhh pobre Gakupo, qué te ha hecho? Por qué lo odian tanto?... no lo comprendo(? :v Bueno a la pobre Luka no le salieron las cosas según los planes jajajajaja...**

**Kihara CJ: Al parecer todos murieron de risa con esa parte :v pobre Miku, tanto que lo ocultó(? ella juraba que disimulaba muuuuy bien(? jajajaa Pues te recuerdo que la berenjena con patas es amigo de Miku, además gracias a él se conocieron... pero ya verás que será de él :v en fin, a mi esa canción si me gusta (Ok no me maten) jajaja Vale hagamos algo, Tablón aqua es tuya y yo me quedo con la atunera :v pdta: que bueno, ese oficio solo trae problemas...**

**nagisa-chan: Gracias por tus palabras ^^ Pero la pobre sexy Megurine no la pasó taaaan bien ajajajaja... espero que te guste este cap igual ^^ Pdta: Qué bien que no leíste esa cosa, fue mi primer fic y pues no es muy bueno que digamos u.u y gracias por pensar eso de mis historias.**

**cami-rin-chan: lamento tanto que hayas quedado como Miku(? pero no es culpa de ellos que ella haya sido tan obvia lol... y por qué me quieres matar? No ves que si lo haces no podré continuar mis fics? jajajaja Ya verás que será de la berenjena :v Dile a tu amiga ritsu que se ganó una enemiga(? jajajaja nah... pues ellas siempre han sido unas psicópatas kawaiis(?  
><strong>

**FanRubius: No hay problem si no comentas, me alegro que te haya gustado. jejeje que raro "experimento" pero bueno. Ehhhhhh actualizar rápido? Lo lamento qué es eso? jajaja nah, estuve ocupada, pero trataré de no tardar con el siguiente. jajajaja espero no lo vuelvas a hacer(? En serio te crees malvada?**

**Shanny-sama: jajaja que honor tenerla por aquí. Me alegro inmensamente lograr cumplir con sus altos estándares de calidad(? Por lo visto no tuve muchas no conformidades menores y ninguna mayor(? jajajajajajaja... En serio crees que he subido de nivel? wow gracias ^^ eso sí que me subió el ánimo xD Yo? Malvada? Yo? cuándo?... no respondas... jajaja el por qué empiezan de la misma forma tiene una razón muy graciosa, pero bueno... Saludos!**

**Fan a ciegas: vaya, gracias tu review me alegró un montón. No me lo esperaba :v Me alegra saber que te encanta mi fic ^^ Bueno aquí la conti, espero te haya gustado xD**

**Ohhhhhhh que pasará ahora? La verdad no sé(? :v**

**Saludos!**


	6. Capitulo final

**Hola! Uno le hace bullying a Miku y todos ríen, le haces a Luka y pierden la cabeza :v **

**Oh por cierto, ¿no les dije que este era el último capitulo? ¿no? Ah en ese caso: ******Este es el último capitulo lol ... Aunque si recuerdo haberles dicho que sería un fic ****corto xD********

**Capítulo Final**

Era una linda mañana soleada. Perfecta para descansar y meditar sobre los sucesos de la última semana. Lástima que era lunes y se había levantado tarde y ahora corría desesperadamente para llegar a su clase a tiempo, con la peor ropa posible, su uniforme escolar.

– ¿Por qué teníamos que hablar hasta tan tarde? – Preguntaba una chica de coletas agobiada, ella odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier sitio.

– No sé, pero no negarás que fue divertido. – Respondía como podía una chica de cabellos rosas mientras corrían por las calles de la ciudad para llegar a la escuela.

Miku comenzó a recordar su fin de semana, el más extraño de su vida hasta donde lograba recordar.

_– Claro Luka, me encantaría salir contigo._

_La pelirrosa solo podía sonreír de alegría. – ¡¿Me has llamado Luka?!_

_Miku solo sonreía ante la cara de asombro y felicidad absoluta de su cita. – Sí Luka._

_– ¿Y aceptas salir conmigo?_

_Miku comenzó a reír sonoramente. – Parece que tu "mal día" se ha llevado todas tus neuronas. – Le respondía divertida._

_– Oh lo siento, es que con todo lo que ha pasado, no me extrañaría que solo sea una broma tuya._

_– Bueno, no sé para qué negarlo más, tú me gustas y yo te gusto… no creo que haya que darle más vueltas al asunto._

_– Sí, supongo que tienes razón… – Luka no sabía que más decir, se quedaron viendo por largo rato, hasta que Luka comenzó a sentir frío. – Esto… no es por arruinar el ambiente, pero creo que si no nos vamos nos resfriaremos._

_– jajaja – Miku comenzó a reír. – Esta es la mejor cita de mi vida, dudo que algo lo pueda arruinar._

_– Ya lo creo. – Luka no hallaba como expresarse ahora a la peliaqua. Quería saber si las palabras de Miku significaban que solo saldrían en otra cita o que eran novias, ¿o qué? – _Entonces… ¿novias? _– Preguntó muy nerviosa la pelirrosa._

_– Sí. – Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo Miku, en lo que se acercaba a Luka, ella había pensado que lo que Luka quería decirle cuando la ola "atacó" sorpresivamente era que salieran otra vez en una cita, pero dado que Luka le ofrecía saltarse todas esas formalidades, ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, y evitaría que alguien más invite a salir a su ahora novia._

_Luka sonrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, se acercó también a Miku hasta que el espacio entre ellas fue nulo, sentir su cuerpo; aunque mojado, fue la sensación más grandiosa que Luka había experimentado. Acercó su rostro poco a poco al de Miku, hasta que sus labios rozaron en un suave y casto beso. Ella no hallaba como describir lo que sintió, una especie de corrientazo recorrió por todo su cuerpo y creyó ver estrellas y fuegos artificiales. _

_Luka se separó un poco, pero Miku volvió a anular el espacio entre ellas en un beso más necesitado, ahora movían sus bocas una contra la otra. A Miku le importó muy poco estar en un lugar transitado y que muchas personas se les quedara viendo. Ella disfrutaría de los labios de la pelirrosa todo lo que pudiera. _

_Luka acepto con gran gusto el nuevo beso de su novia peliaqua, comenzó a pensar si realmente fue un mal día… ella se separó un poco de Miku y posó su frente en la de ella. – Si todos mis malos días terminaran así, que todos mis días sean horribles entonces. – Le dijo, al tiempo de volver a besarla, pero esta vez mordió un poco el labio inferior de Miku para introducir su lengua. _

_Se besaron por largo rato, hasta que el aíre pidió ser introducido en sus pulmones. – mmm Luka, creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es algo tarde y nos resfriaremos. – Comento con una voz algo melosa Miku._

_– Sí. – Fue su respuesta, junto con un pequeño beso. _

_Caminaron hasta la estación del metro tomadas de la mano. Hablaron un poco de todo durante el camino. Miku aún se burlaba de todo lo malo que le había pasado a Luka durante la cita, y ella solo se reía, el ambiente se había aligerado bastante para la pelirrosa._

_Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Miku, Luka se despedía con un beso en la boca de su novia, cuando la puerta fue abierta de repente. _

_– Miku por qué llegas a esta hor… – Su padre se quedó congelado ante la escena que encontró ante él._

_Luka empezó a desear que dieran las doce de la media noche inmediatamente… ¿no que su día había mejorado? _

_Miku se separó muy rápidamente de Luka, casi haciendo que la pelirrosa se cayera. – H-hola Oto-san… – Miku comenzó a sentir muchos nervios… la verdad ella no sabía cómo tomarían sus padres su orientación sexual._

_Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, hasta que la madre de Miku apareció por la puerta, detrás de su esposo. – Miku querida, nos tenías preocupados. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que llegarías tarde?... – Nadie hablo, y en ese momento su madre notó a la pelirrosa. – ¿Y tú eres?_

_– Ah esto… s-soy Megurine L-Luka. – Dijo como pudo la pelirrosa. _

_– ¡Oh! ¿Eres amiga de Miku?_

_– A-algo así. – Fue la respuesta de Luka, quien ahora miraba a Miku en busca de ayuda, pero la peliaqua había estado en la misma posición por largo rato y parecía haber perdido la capacidad de moverse._

_– ¿Cómo así? – Preguntó la madre de Miku mirando fijamente a su hija._

_– Creo que es la novia. – Respondió su esposo._

_– ¡Oh! Mucho gusto, encantada de conocerte Luka-san. Por qué no entras, tomamos un té con galletas mientras nos hablas de ti._

_La madre de Miku se adentró en la casa, seguida del señor Hatsune. Luka observó a Miku, quien tenía un rostro indescifrable. – Miku… creo que deberíamos entrar…_

_Miku no se movió un solo milímetro. Parecía que aún estaba en shock por el hecho de que su padre la descubrió besándose con una chica. _

_– ¿Miku? – Luka ya comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado de su novia. _

_– ¿Eh? – Ella al fin pareció reaccionar. _

_Su madre en ese momento regresó. – Miku, ¿no piensas hacer pasar a tu novia?_

_Miku ahora observaba a su madre como si fuese un ser de otro planeta. Ella movió sus pies y entro a su hogar seguida de Luka. Su madre llevó a la pelirrosa hasta la sala donde su padre estaba sentado en su sillón de siempre, y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá. Luego tomó a la todavía inmóvil Miku y la sentó al lado de la pelirrosa. Ella se fue a la cocina a preparar el té, y volvió minutos más tarde con una bandeja con cuatro tazas y varias galletas. _

_–Entonces Luka-san… ¿desde cuando sales con nuestra hija?_

_– Oh bueno… – Luka iba a responder pero en ese instante Miku pareció reaccionar y la interrumpió._

_– ¿¡NO LES IMPORTA QUE SALGA CON UNA CHICA!?_

_Sus padres se vieron uno al otro y luego volvieron sus miradas hacia su hija. Su padre fue el primero en responder. – Bueno Miku, la verdad es que ya lo sabíamos. _

_– ¡Eh! ¿Es que todos saben que pienso? – Decía algo abatida Miku._

_– Miku deja de hacer tanto alboroto, menos frente a tu novia, quien sabe que va a pensar de nosotros esta encantadora chica… – Decía tranquila su madre. Luka solo pudo sonrojarse tenuemente ante el trato de los padres de su novia. – Y pues no sé por qué pensabas que no sabíamos… es algo bastante evidente. – La señora Hatsune ahora dirigió su vista a la pelirrosa. – Entonces cuéntanos algo de ti Luka._

_Luka pensaba que decir, pero nada salía de su boca. – Puedes empezar con tu edad, o de donde conoces a Miku. – Decía el padre de Miku, Luka se sentía aún más nerviosa que en la mañana cuando sus padres la interrogaron. Volteo a ver a Miku en busca de ayuda, pero la encontró nuevamente pérdida en sus pensamientos._

_– Tengo 18 años, voy en tercer año y conocí a Miku porque vamos a la misma escuela._

_– mmm interesante. Ya pensaste en que universidad te inscribirás y que estudiarás._

_– S-sí._

_– Oh al parecer nuestra niña sale con una chica que no solo es linda y encantadora, también inteligente y aplicada. _

_El interrogatorio, es decir, la conversación continuó durante otros minutos donde los padres de Miku le hacían varias preguntas a Luka. Miku en ningún instante reaccionó. La verdad es que ella no esperaba que sus padres se tomaran tan a la ligera el hecho de que a ella no le gustaban los chicos. Teniendo en cuenta que es hija única, ella pensó que al menos lamentarían el hecho de que no tendrían nietos. _

_– Bueno Luka-san, la conversación ha sido amena, pero ya es un poco tarde y supongo que tus padres se preguntarán dónde estás. – Comentaba el señor Hatsune._

_– Sí querida. – Continuaba la madre de Miku. – Además, pienso que debes cambiarte esa ropa mojada, al igual que Miku. No queremos que se resfríen. _

_Luka se despidió de la familia Hatsune, el padre de Miku se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la entrada se su casa y la señora Hatsune le insistió en que organizaran una reunión para conocer a los padres de ella. _

_– Hasta mañana Miku. – Se despidió Luka con un beso en la mejilla, no soportaría una sola broma más de parte del padre de Miku._

_– H-hasta mañana Luka… y por favor perdona la actitud de mis padres, a veces pueden ser algo extraños._

_La pelirrosa se reía de la preocupación de su novia. – No te preocupes, los míos pueden ser peores. – Le aseguró ella._

_Al día siguiente Miku tuvo que ir a la casa de Luka, ya que por el hecho de que su padre la acompaño, los Megurine querían conocer a la novia de su hija… Miku no quería ni imaginar que barbaridades dijo su padre a los Megurine. Aunque también descubrió que Luka tenía razón en decir que sus padres podían ser peores._

_Debido a aquella reunión ellas no pudieron conversar a solas en ningún momento del día, por lo que al llegar la noche, Miku regresó a su casa y se quedó hablando con Luka por teléfono hasta pasada la medianoche, por lo que al día siguiente se despertó muy tarde para ir a la escuela y tuvo que arreglarse muy a prisa. Cuando salió de su casa se sorprendió por ver un borrón rosa pasar corriendo. Al darse cuenta que era Luka la llamó y se puso al corriente con ella, por lo que en ese momento iban las dos corriendo por la entrada de la escuela. _

– Bueno, no lo negaré… pero a la próxima debemos hablar a horas más… decentes. – Le contestó Miku.

– Sí tienes razón.

Llegaron al lugar donde se dividían sus caminos para sus respectivas aulas. – Nos vemos en el almuerzo Luka. – Miku ya se iba cuando la pelirrosa la detuvo.

– ¿Así te despedirás de tu novia? – Le dijo con un tono de súplica.

– P-pero estamos en un pasillo. – Contrarrestó Miku.

Luka puso cara de gatito. – No hay nadie.

Miku resopló, observó a todos lados y se acercó a Luka para darle un beso. – De acuerdo. – Miku presionó suavemente sus labios con los de Luka, pero en ese instante escucharon el sonido de un objeto caer al suelo. Ambas se congelaron y observaron hacía la dirección del sonido, encontrando a un hombre de cabellos morados que las veía asombrado.

– K-Kamui-s-san… – Dijo en un tono asustado Miku.

– ¿Qué hacías ahí? – Preguntó Luka algo más relajada. La verdad ese chico nunca le llamó la atención, y pues si le decía a todos poco le importaba, ella no iba a negar su noviazgo. Si sus padres y los de Miku las apoyaban, ¿qué más daba lo que pensarán los demás?

– Pues esperaba a Hatsune-san para pedirle el favor que te entregara esto. – Él se agachó y tomó lo que se le había caído, que al parecer era un obento. – P-pero, ya no le veo la necesidad.

¿Por qué de todas las personas posibles que las podía ver, tenía que ser él? ¿Cómo hacer frente a Gakupo ahora que ella y Luka estaban saliendo?

– Pero… puedo comprenderlo. – Dijo algo cabizbajo.

– ¿Si? – Dijo sorprendida Miku.

– Megurine-san es una chica excepcional, cualquiera caería a sus pies, hasta una linda chica como tú. – Miku estaba bastante asombrada por la reacción de Gakupo, esperaba gritos e insultos, o algo así.

Y luego cayeron en un muy extraño silencio, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. – Creo que debemos ir a nuestros salones. – Dijo Luka mientras caminaba en dirección de los salones de tercero.

– Hasta luego Hatsune-san. – Se despidió el pelimorado para caminar detrás de Luka.

– H-hasta luego Kamui-san. – Y luego de superar su asombro salió corriendo en dirección a su salón.

Cuando al fin llegó tuvo que soportar la reprimenda de su docente, el cual la dejó entrar solo porque era la primera vez que llegaba tarde. Se sentó en su silla al lado de Gumi y delante de los gemelos. Sus tres amigos se la quedaron viendo fijamente. A ella le pareció extraño, pero trató de ignorarlos y prestar atención a su clase.

La hora de cambio de clase llegó y sus tres amigos la acorralaron. – Miku-chan. – Comenzó con voz cantarina Rin. – Aún no nos dices el nombre de la chica que te gusta.

– Ni si la conocemos. – Continuaba Len.

– O si ya le has hablado. – Terminó Gumi.

– Además. – Reanudó la conversación Len. – Hoy te vez más feliz que siempre.

– Sin contar que… – Gumi buscaba las palabras para no ofender a su pequeña amiga. – Te vez terrible, que pasó con tú cabello, esas coletas están muy desordenadas, no llevas el maquillaje que estabas usando y tu uniforme se ve algo arrugado.

– No me digas que ya pasaste a tercera base, lo hiciste todo el fin de semana y por eso no contestabas nuestras llamadas ni mensajes, encima no aguantaste las ganas y lo hicieron en el baño de la escuela. – Decía en tono perverso y muy rápidamente Rin.

En cada intervención de sus amigos Miku trató de defenderse, pero ellos no la dejaban ni abrir la boca. Sin embargo, ese último comentario de Rin sí que se pasaba. – ¡N-no! ¡Luka es muy decente y respetuosa!

Ante la mención de la pelirrosa todos la quedaron viendo estupefactos, Len intentó decir algo pero nada salió, y en ese instante Miku se dio cuenta que cómo siempre sus amigos la hicieron hablar de más. – Ah esto… no es lo que piensan.

Y ese fue el detonante, llegaron a ella muchas preguntas con diferentes tonos de voz. – ¿Te gusta Megurine-san?

– ¿Cómo que ella es respetuosa?

– ¿Le gustas a Megurine-san?

– ¿Por qué no contestaste nuestras llamadas y mensajes el fin de semana?

– ¿De dónde se conocen?

– ¿Por qué la llamaste por su nombre?

Esa última pregunta fue la que hizo que el estallido de preguntas cesara. Rin la observaba con la cabeza inclinada. – Sí Miku, ¿Por qué la llamaste por su nombre?

– Oh bueno esto… ¿qué pasa si les digo que tengo novia?

– ¿¡TIENES NOVIA!? – Gritaron al tiempo una castaña y una rubia, haciendo que todo el salón volteara a ver a aquel trio de chicas. Luka miró a todos lados, esperando no haber llamado mucho la atención. Notó que una pelirroja con una especie de antena llamada Miki, la observó sonriendo mientras que con una de sus manos le daba un signo de aprobación. Que al fondo se veía un abatido pelimorado, quien al parecer no se enteraba de lo que le decían sus amigos, un peliazul y un castaño. Y que algunos otros chicos y chicas la miraban asombrados, quien diría que la chica que parecía perfecta gustara de niñas.

– Les dije que les tenía que contar algo, pero no que tenían que gritarlo.

– ¿Te gustan las chicas? – Preguntó asombrada Meiko ignorando el regaño de su amiga. – No es que me importe, solo me sorprende.

Luka sonrió, ella se imaginó que sus nuevas amigas no la rechazarían, y era agradable ver que así era. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces el contarles que tenía novia apenas pudiera, la emoción dentro de ella era apenas contenible. – Sí.

Lily dio un largo silbido. – ¿Quién lo pensaría?

– ¿Y quién es la chica?

– ¡¿Sales con Megurine-san?! – Los gemelos y Gumi no salían de su asombro, por suerte no habían hecho esta pregunta en voz alta.

– Ja, tú vas por las ligas mayores, ¿no? – Y ahí va otra vez Rin con sus comentarios. – De todas las chicas de la escuela, te fijaste en la más popular.

– Pero, por qué dices que es la más popular, yo nunca la noté hasta la semana pasada.

– Oh eso es porque eres una despistada. – Gumi como siempre señalando sus defectos.

– Además de nunca querer venir los fines de semana a nuestra casa. – Dijeron al unísono los Kagamine. – Solo a veces a la de Gumi, en ese caso la hubieses conocido a la semana de su traslado.

– ¡Oh!

– Pero, cuéntanos como se dio todo. – Presionaba Gumi. Miku no vio porque seguir ocultando las cosas, por lo que les contó todo… o bueno casi todo, no quería avergonzar a su novia contando los sucesos de su "desastrosa" cita.

– ¿M-Miku-chan? – El rostro de sus amigas era todo un poema. – ¿Es en serio? – Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa de ensueño.

Lily y Meiko se miraron una a la otra. – ¿Desde cuándo te gustaba?

– ¿Cómo comenzaste a hablar con ella?

– ¿Ella te acepto?

– ¿No pensarás jugar con ella, verdad?

– ¡Te mataremos si lo haces!

– !Nunca haría eso! – Se defendió Luka, quien pasó a contarles lo sucedido en la última semana y como la chica que siempre observaba desde lejos terminó siendo su novia.

– Pobre nii-san, le ganó una chica inocente de coletas aguamarina. Bueno, aunque tampoco es que él fuese partido para ella. En fin, en cualquier caso me alegro por ti Miku. – Decía muy contenta Gumi. Ella ya tenía suficiente material para molestar por lo menos un año a su hermano.

– Nosotros también. – Hablaron a la vez los gemelos como siempre. Luego continúo Rin. – Aunque aún no me creo que seas novia de la chica más sexy de la escuela… oh si Miku logró eso, quizás tengo esperanzas con Kaito-senpai.

– Aquí vamos otra vez. – Rodaba los ojos Len, una vez su hermana comenzaba a hablar de Shion no había quien la detuviera.

– Oh vaya, eso explica por qué la berenjena con patas ha estado abatido toda la mañana. – Reía Lily.

– Si, pobre. Le pidió a Miku-chan ser su cupido y el que terminó de celestina fue él. – Continuaba entre risas Meiko.

– Oh no se rían del pobre… además veré si le compro algo en agradecimiento.

La mañana pasó rápido, por lo que en ese momento podían disfrutar al fin de sus almuerzos. Miku prácticamente salió corriendo para ver a su pelirrosa. Y Luka hizo lo mismo desde su salón. Se encontraron en el patio donde Miku siempre pasaba la hora del almuerzo, ambas mirándose con una gran sonrisa. Al poco rato se unieron los rubios y Gumi y no mucho tiempo después llegaron a la mesa Lily y Meiko.

– Supongo que ahora en adelante pasaremos todos juntos la hora del almuerzo. – Comentaba Lily.

– Ya lo creo. – Decía con una sonrisa Gumi. Sonrisa que molestó un poco a Len.

– Aun no me lo creo. – Terminaba Meiko.

– Ni yo. – Dijeron al unísono Miku y Luka con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

La hora del almuerzo pasó rápido y la hora de los clubes llegó, Miku le contó a Miki-senpai los resultados de haber seguido sus consejos y lo agradecida que estaba con ella. Comenzaron con la práctica de canto y Miku había avanzado tanto que Miki le aseguró que por lo menos tendría un dúo en el festival escolar.

Ese día había sido muy largo para Miku, primero la maratón de la mañana, luego encontrarse con Gakupo mientras se despedía a Luka y finalmente las innumerables bromas de sus amigos… su día había sido muy agotador. Ella se dirigía a la piscina de la escuela a buscar a Luka para irse a casa, cuando fue abordada por lo que parecía un borrón azul.

– Aahhhhh! – Gritó al sentir que era jalada al interior de un salón que estaba vacío.

– H-hola Hatsune-san.

– ¿Shion-san?

– Je… bueno Hatsune-san, yo… yo lamento haberte jalado así, pero quería pedirte un favor.

– ¿Un favor? – Miku no quería pensar que tipo de favor quería Kaito.

– E-es algo muy sencillo.

– ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ella con desconfianza.

– Quiero que entregues una carta. – Ella lo miraba desconcertada. – E-es que Gakupo me comentó que hace poco le hiciste ese mismo favor y yo pensé que…

Pero no terminó su idea ya que una exasperada Miku lo interrumpió. – ¡NO! No lo haré. No volveré a hacer de cupido nunca más en mi vida. – Gritó, para luego salir corriendo, dejando a un estupefacto Kaito con las palabras en la boca.

– Pero yo solo quería que le entregaras una carta a Rin. – Dijo él a la nada.

**Y Fin… jajaja les dejo a su imaginación **si Kaito le entrega la carta a Rin, y **con quién queda Gumi, si con Len o o con Lily :v **

**En serio espero que les haya gustado y pues agradezco a todos los que comentaron, dieron follow, favorito o simplemente leyeron… gracias xD**

**.**

**jako: jejeje si pobre Luka(? jajajaj bien que te reíste... y no terminó tan mal, con novia y sus suegros no dijeron nada :v La verdad no sé cómo te hago reír, pero me alegro que te guste como escribo... así sencillito y todo xD**

**Shinobukun: See, pensé lo mismo, me dije "ya Miku ha tenido suficiente, es hora de Luka" :v Yo tampoco la tengo contra Gakupo o Kaito, solo es divertido y pues se prestan para bullying jajajaja... Bueno, ese fue el último, pero tuvo beso xD**

**KagamineIkumi: See pobre Luka(? Y no sola la interrogaron sus padres, también los de Miku lol Espero hayas reído con este también y emocionarte aunque sea un poquito ^^ Por qué me odias? Yo soy buena(? jajaja nah... ya en serio, te aseguro que de esta semana no pasa la conti de "Quisiera odiarte" ^^**

**Kihara CJ: Jajaja yo he tenido días peores :v pero bueno, nunca una cita así jajaja! Pienso igual, siempre me he preguntado porque hay quienes van al cine en una cita jajaja... es que tú tablón aqua es un encanto. A veces me pregunto si algún día escribiré una confesión medianamente "normal"... En serio es mi pechugona? Vale *¬* gracias xD **

**FanRubius: Me alegro que te haya funcionado el experimento... aunque extraño a decir verdad jajaja! Otra que me quiere odiar... por qué todos me quieren odiar? jajaja Nah, esta semana saco el segundo capítulo. No te preocupes, me gusta mi trabajo ^^ además es lo máximo vivir sola y no depender de tus padres :v **

**Chaton-sama :v evidencia? eso no existe, no hay evidencias de barcos pequeños hechos con papel rosa jajaja! Bullying? qué es eso? Claro ella lo único que quiere es una avalancha de arco-iris y unicornios... pues no, no la tendrás... un momento, *Volviendo a leer el capitulo* !rayos!... por cierto no soy tan mala, ya viste que a Gakupo no le pasó nada malo... solo se rompió su corazón en muchos pedazos, y esos en otros. **

**Champii: Gracias ^^ me alegro que te guste, espero también el ultimo capitulo.**

**Lemmon-sensei: jajaja see, pobre, algo me dice que jamás la olvidará(? te comprendo, yo también tengo un fic dónde aún me pregunto en que parte está mi inspiración... Ah ok ya entendí jajaja gracias por la traducción digo aclaración xD**

**Kurumi: awww quizás no merecía tan mala suerte, pero fue divertido escribirlo :v jajaja aquí la continuación, espero te guste este último cap.**

**Akuma White: Admítelo te reíste y bastante jajaja... y sip, no creo que hayas sido la única :v y no es sadismo, según es humor negro :v**

**nagisa-chan: wow que review ^^ah si es que no soportó tanto y terminó estallando, que suerte que Miku acepto :v hey debes prestar atención en clases... jajaja la imaginación no se me va, la que desaparece por ratos es la inspiración jajaja! Continuación de "Los mensajeros de la muerte" eh? Déjeme y lo pienso... ya lo pensé y nop, lo siento pero no, si he pensado en que pasa luego pero la verdad no quiero arruinarla, así que no! Aunque me da satisfacción saber que te gustó tanto ^^ Por qué insistes en querer odiarme? Yo que te he hecho? jajaja... nah te aseguro que lo publicaré pronto. ****En fin espero que te haya gustado el final (y no, no me pidas conti, no la haré!).**

**Karen Hyuga: Hola! Me alegro que te guste y lo esperes con ansias ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el final xD**

**.**

**Si alguien llega a pedirme continuación de una vez les advierto, les diré lo mismo que le dijo Miku a Kaito :v **

**Por qué todos "quieren odiarme"? jajajajajaja ya en serio, les prometo que la otra semana publico el segundo cap de "Quisiera odiarte" xD**

**Saludos!**


End file.
